The Room of Hate
by Candified Chaos
Summary: Natsu Dragneel hates Lucy Heartfilia because...well just because she's perfect doesn't mean she has to show it! And Lucy hates Natsu because she believes he's the kind of guy who doesn't care about anyone. How do you think it'll go if they end up living together? Nalu, I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to go back to school already." I complained loudly as I walked with my friends to the school building. My 'friends' consisted of: A dark haired fellow named Gray who also enjoys stripping for some reason, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend either.. A red headed girl that you would hate to get on her bad side, her name is Erza. And well that's pretty much it. It's not that I don't have friends exactly - I have tons of friends, everyone is pretty much my friend- I just..don't have many close friends. People I can talk to if I have to, someone that will have my back, except for these guys. Just don't tell them that, especially Gray he's already got a bunch of stuff to tease me about.

Not that I don't have a bunch of stuff to tease him with.

"I hope that we can achieve many things this year." Erza said formally which made me roll my eyes. I couldn't understand how she could just be..so optimistic. It was strange. I looked over at Gray, who gave me the same look back. We were both basically telling each other that we would rather be home playing video games. Can you really blame us though?

"Hey, Natsu are we going to dorm mates again?" Gray asked looking over, I shrugged. I didn't know at all, they never replied. To be honest, Gray and I cannot live together very well but we both have a mutual agreement that living with anyone else would be worst. Way worst. At least Gray somewhat tolerates my 'playing with fire' habits while I somewhat tolerate his stripping habits. I suppose you're wondering on what the 'playing with fire' means eh? Well, for one thing, I'm not setting houses on fire or anything so don't worry. Really I just turn on a lighter and burn some paper, that's all. We still keep a fire extinguisher in our dorm though, just in case.

"Hey look, it's your friend." Gray snicked and cocked his head to the right to a certain blonde. I frowned in disgust. Walking barely two meters away from us was little Miss Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia that was. I hated how she held her chin high like she was better then us. Sure, she was classy, and smart, and pretty, and well..perfect. The thing was, she obviously wasn't modest. I haven't actually talked to her before but I see the faces she makes at certain people and the way she walks and puts her nose in the air. It was disgusting how she could judge people so easily and not give a crap. It was mean.

I mean sure I judge people too, but to their faces, like a TRUE friend. **(xD this is what I tell my friends when they accuse me of talking about them behind their backs.)**

"Why do you hate Lucy, has she done anything to you?" Erza asked, I could hear Gray snort in the background, as we walked into the school building. I breathed it in slightly, it had changed a bit since last year but not enough to stop the memories from coming. The ground was tiled white while the walls the were a glittering gold. There were two stories of the school, the first one was for the younger students (Grade nines and tens) while the second was for the elders (Grade elevens twelves). I saw the two familiar hallways, one led me to my old classes while the other one would lead me to my dorm room. Even though the second story was for the older students, all of the dorms were for girls up there and all the ones down here were for boys.

A big banner hung from the ceiling with the colours gold and blue on it, it had our high school's logo on it too, the logo looked somewhat like a bird but somewhat like a little kids drawing too. "Go Fairies!" was written in a medieval way. We've been made fun of from other school's because we were the Fairies, while few people we embarrassed by it, the rest of the school we proud to be Fairies and always walked around with pride. Especially on Spirit wear day, you can definitely see how much the students love our school.

But, I would definitely love to go home to my parents and their...'fantastic' (a.k.a free) cooking and all my video games. I mean, I had almost completed Skyrim before my mother kicked me off and made me come to school. Unknown to her though, I happened to swipe my XBox and a few games to play, hee hee.

"It's too complicated to say right now." I lied to her. To be honest, I was just feeling lazy and didn't feel like explaining to her again. She always asks the same question and I always answer the same way but not this time! This time I've learned and won't fall for the evil witch's trap!..Don't tell her I called her a witch though.

"Here's your dorm room." the little girl said as she gave me my paper, stating the room I was in. The girl was around 12 years old,had long blonde hair, and a long pink dress. I didn't recognize her at all...

 _Wait, little girl?_ I turned my head back after I had started to walk away, but the girl was gone.

 _Strange.._

I said goodbye to Erza and Gray, once I figured out that we weren't in the same dorm, and started to head to where my dorm was.

"4NC?" I said out loud to myself, reading off the paper. I've never seen that dorm number. There was no 'NC'. I kept searching down the halls for it, but I found nothing.

 _Creak..._ I whipped my head to the side at the sound of the noise, I saw a door that was opened, a door that wasn't there just seconds before. No...it must've been there, I just didn't notice. Well, that's what I was convincing myself anyways.

I walked into the room that the door was open to, to see a staircase. An old, moldy looking staircase. Curious, I took a step on it ignoring the loud creaking sound from before. I kept walking up the stairs, hoping that they wouldn't give out and break on me. Luckily, they didn't.

I stared at the door at the top of the staircase, debating whether or not I should go in it. The door was wooden, there was no mold and looked as if it was brand new, it also had a golden knob. There was also a plate on it, a plate that said '4NC', so I opened it. And I ended up finding a certain blonde haired girl.

 **Who could that blonde haired woman be? If you guess my dog, Abbey...you guessed wrong! I don't even know why you would guess her, or how you would know about her..**

 **I should probably call the cops shouldn't I?**

 **Anyways, new story because I felt like it and yep. That's life.**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked into the room strangely, not seeing at all what I expected, it was strange enough to make me drop my black (with flame stickers obviously) bag onto the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the blonde girl in front of me, who was currently taking things out of her bag and putting them on top of the bed. She placed a white snowman plushie on the pillow along with some pink fluffy blankets. Once I talked though, she jumped up.

"What..what?" Lucy said surprised as she turned around to see me in the doorway of the room.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I said more slowly as if she's an idiot. Which she most likely is, she probably just cheats on all her tests. I doubt anyone would be surprised at that, considering how rude she is to everyone.

Well, at least that's what I've heard.

And why shouldn't I trust my friends?

"..This is my dorm room." Lucy said slowly, clutching the plush she had put on her bed to her chest.

"No, this is my dorm room." I argued her. Why was she lying exactly? I know this is MY dorm room so why would she lie? What would she gain from it? Probably the feeling of being fiendishly delighted from that weird brain of hers.

"I'm going to Principal Makarov about this." Lucy said and started to walk out the door after putting down the plush. I followed her.

000

"WHAT?"

"Sigh..well like I just said, you guys are going to have to stay in the same dorm room if you want to stay in this school." The small guy with a cool mustache(who happened to be the principal) repeated himself after Lucy and I explained the situation.

"But...but why?" Lucy said, almost pouting really. Pathetic.

"Because we have no other dorms and unless you get your parents involved, there's nothing we can do." Makarov said plainly before mumbling something under his breath. I didn't catch all of it but I did hear something about a plan by someone named Mavis?

"No go you little brats!" Makarov said shooing both Lucy and I out of his office.

"I'm guessing your parents aren't going to get involved?" Lucy asked, sighing. I shook my head. My father would probably take one look at the girl's rack and pat me on the back saying 'Good job, son' he's a perverted old man in that way.

"Mine either.." she said tilting her head down as we split up, she went upstairs while I went to the boy's dorm room.

 _I wonder where she's going.._

I walked through the boys dorm wondering where Gray's was and hoped that I would be able to stay there from time to time. No way would I stay in the same room with Lucy for the rest of the year. The f***ing b^tch would probably try and snoop into all my things so she can start rumors about it. B^tch..

I climbed up the creaky old stairway that I had walked up before, but I noticed that Lucy was already in front of the open door, that we didn't close because we were in too much of a rush.

"How did you get here?" I asked looking surprised. She pointed to another staircase that had gone up, most likely to the girl's dorm room. Now that I think about it, she didn't come with me downstairs when we were going to talk to principal Makarov.

When I didn't reply, she walked into the room, ignoring my bag, and started to put some hooks on to the ceiling in the middle of the room. She wasn't nailing them, they were the sticky hooks. Then she took off one of the plain white blankets from her bed and hung it on the hooks.

"This, is my side of the room," she gestured to the side of the room with all of her stuff already there, that I could barely see because of the blanket in my face "You do not come over to this side unless you need to use the washroom." she gestured to the washroom which was on her side "Even then you have to ask."

I nodded, not really compelled to argue with her. She just loves to be bossy and I didn't feel like getting into a fist fight with someone as pathetic as her.

I threw my stuff on the floor of my side of the room, planning to put the stuff away later, when she isn't here. I walked out of the room while Lucy was still setting her stuff up.

000

"Hey Natsu!" I heard the familiar voice call out to me as I roamed the halls, not wanting to go back to my dorm.

"Hey Lisanna." I greeted as I turned around to see the familiar silver haired girl. Lisanna and I aren't the best of friends but she started hanging out with me more in the summer, which was a bit of a surprise because we barely talked before then. I guess I wouldn't say it was bad though, I mean she's fun to talk to, but sometimes she goes full girl on me. You know, talking about shopping and all that. It gets rather annoying sometimes.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" Lisanna asked, she was extremely perky at the moment, which only made me dread tomorrow more.

"Ugh.." I moaned and leaned my head back to look at the ceiling. I would love to go home now that I know that I have to share a room with _her._ Suddenly I felt someone bump into me, hard. Which only made my day worst.

"Laxus.." I mumbled as the blonde shoved passed me, ignoring me completely. Not that I wanted him to notice me. He's a friggen pain and he thinks he's all that. Maybe that's a blonde thing?

Well I already know that this is going to be terrible year..

 **Hello, hello to you all.**

 **Wanna know what I realized?**

 **Makarov is a type of gun..**

 **BOOM.**

 **That's why he's a titan!**

 **I actually have no idea how those two are related...lol see yeah later.**


	3. Chapter 3

"And now we'll learn about the quantum theory of blah blah blah." well the teacher probably said something very important (in her mind, I really don't need this..) but all I heard was blah blah blah. Quantum theory..who needs it? Well, despite the class being boring I'm actually pretty mad. Wanna know why? Of course you do.

Because the blonde haired bitch is in all of my classes!

And when I say all of them? I mean all of them. Every single last one of them. Even gym! GYM! I didn't even know that she took gym. Ugh she's probably one of those girls that don't do anything in gym class but complain about doing exercise **(...me.)** or messing up her hair.

UGHHHHHHH.

F*** MY LIFE!

"Gray Fullbuster, can you repeat what I just said?" the teacher asked after going on about something stupid. Or smart, but stupid for me. I mean come on, it's the day of school, do we really need this? Isn't the first day of school supposed to be fun and you know icebreaker games? Ughh I miss elementary school. You know, when you got an answer right you got food! No..that's in kindergarten..UGH I hated elementary! The teachers were always so mean and everyone kept making fun of my pink hair. I mean seriously people, I get that you're jealous of me but no need to take it too far!

I actually did say that one time and the guy tried to beat me up. Tried is the key word. I totally beat the crap out of him..

With the help of Erza..

I glanced over at Gray who sweat dropped a bit. It was obvious that he hadn't been paying attention either. To be honest, we only ever pay attention in class if Erza's in the same class so we don't get hit.

She's not in this class, and I'm pretty sure that Gray doesn't want to make too bad of a first impression with the teacher.

"You said blah blah blah." someone that wasn't Gray answered. Of course they didn't actually say 'blah blah blah' it's just what I heard.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I don't believe I called on you." The teacher snapped glaring the stupid blondie's direction. I glanced over at her to see her sitting all posh and formally, damn her. Damn that bitch for trying to make Gray look dumb and showing off her smarts.

"Apologies, my hearing has been a bit off today." she said, her voice formally. The teacher brushed her off and continued teaching us about useless stuff that no one pays attention to. I glanced over at her again to see that she was looking at her legs.

Probably playing around on her phone, her new expensive designer one because that's the kind of girl she is.

Ugh I hate her guts..

000

"Yep, my dorm doesn't have a TV so bringing my consoles here was useless!" I complain to Gray after class as I threw my hands in the air in frustration. Ugh..all that extra work with sneaking my consoles in to my bag...effortless!

EFFORTLESS!

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I'm saying that word a lot today eh?

 _Beep_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see that I got a text from someone. Normally when I get a text I do this weird face and say in a weird voice 'Awww I'm so popular' but not when I saw who texted me.

 _From Erza_

 _You and Gray need to pay attention in class, even when I'm not there!_

What the hell does she have spies or something? How did she even know I wasn't paying attention?

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Really? Mine does." Gray said raising an eyebrow. His dorm has a tv? NO FAIR!

"My dorm room is probably older and isn't used much then.." I sighed, remembering the old creaky staircase I have to use to get to my dorm.

"That's weird." Gray shrugged it off.

"Very." I agree, my shoulders slumped as we walked through the hallways to my next class. Sigh..this time I have nobody in my class, Gray and Erza are somewhere else. Lisanna is also somewhere else and well..this is the kind of class where all the haters go. I know saying 'haters' sounds extremely weird but it's what they are. They just...hate everybody.

"You know, the girl you've been hating on saved my butt in class actually." Gray said out of the blue. I felt myself standing properly, and glared at him.

"I don't 'hate' on her. If anything she hates on everybody, she's a f***ing bitch!" I defended myself, believing every word that I said.

"Right, that's why she saved me." Gray said sarcastically. I almost punched him. Actually, I didn't 'almost' punch him. I did punch him. And he punched me back. It went on for a little while before we calmed down.

"She was only trying to look smarter then you." I said rolling my eyes.

"She doesn't need to try to look smarter, everyone know's she's one of the smartest in the school, so why would she do that?" Gray asked raising his eyebrow again. I opened my mouth to answer when a certain girl walked by us.

"Speak of the devil.." I mumbled under my breath, my glare not falling from her. She's also quite the slut with that tight white top and blue stripes, also with that short blue skirt. Instead of walking by us like I thought she would, she walked right over to Gray.

"I kind of realized you weren't paying attention in class..." Lucy handed Gray some paper-that had the word 'Notes' at the top of the page- which Gray hesitantly took, then she widened her eyes.

"Not that I'm judging you! You probably have a lot on your mind and all..I just thought you might need them." She said obviously panicked a bit.

"Uh..thank you." Gray thanked, then the girl walked away. Gray then turned to me smirking "Such a bitch right?"

"Oh shut up.."

She's still a bitch, I don't care what Gray thinks or what he says. I know what she is and that's all that matters.

Right?

 **So..I have finally figured something out. Fanfictions, Roleplaying, and OS's have taken over my life.**

 **It's kind of depressing actually.**

 **Geez...I need a life XD**

 **Oh well I've got you guys right? Who cares if I get this weird feeling in my stomach when I haven't written in a while or sometimes I hear voices in my head!**

 **I'm fine!  
...Maybe...**

 **...SEE YEAH LATER**


	4. Chapter 4

I hate this f***ing class. The teacher isn't even here right now! No, that was a lie. I'm sorry. Mr. Crux is here, he's just sleeping. And sleeping. And sleeping. How can he sleep in a class this noisy? Normally I would enjoy a class where the teacher just sleeps, maybe even sleep too. But these people are just plain annoying.

They're what you would call the 'punks' of school. Which includes Laxus Dreyar (you've met him before), Evergreen something or other (can't remember her last name), Freed Justine (who I'm pretty sure is gay for Laxus..), and Bixslow (Does he even have a last name?). Of course there were a few others but how am I supposed to remember EVERYBODY'S name? I doubt everybody knows my name!

"Hey Natsu how's it going?"

"'Sup Natsu?"

"You still going to the skate park tonight Natsu?"

Okay okay, I know how this looks but that's only three people! That I should probably answer and stop talking to myself.

"Good, you?"

"Hey...guy."

"Well duh."class

After responding to the ONLY people who knows my name in class(I mean from the people that I don't know), I remembered who else was in my class. The worst person of all. Lucy Heartfilia...

I looked around the classroom, trying to find her (So I can glare at her some more obviously!) when my eyes finally landed on her. Guess where she is? Yep you guessed it! Well if you didn't then you should go practice guessing...ANYWAYS she's... *shudders* right beside me...

How did I not realize this? How...did you not?

Pfft you people should really pay more attention!

As if catching my gaze, Lucy looked up from the book she was reading, and out of the corner of her eye I saw her glaring at me. GLARING AT ME? Nuh uh sister! It's supposed to be the other way around! Not that she's my sister. Oh holy crackers if she was my sister...I would just die.

Right there. Right when she would come out my mother's womb, I would drop dead. Well, that is if I knew my mother.. When I was very young when I was adopted by my step-father and step-mother, Igneel and Grandeeny, so I never actually met my mom. I don't really think I would want to though. What kind of mother would just leave her son to rot in a hellhole like that orphanage? Sure I don't remember much of the orphanage but I do remember is terrifying.

"Can I help you Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy asked, annoyance clearly in her eyes and tone of voice. I was so lost in my thought that I might've jumped backwards a bit at the surprise voice. Of course I didn't, because I'm made of steel!

Which is why I'm currently sitting on the ground with the chair that I was sitting on, on top of me. Yep...exactly it..

"Damn that hurt.." I mumbled and rubbed my lower back (A.K.A the top of my butt, but I felt to immature saying that so it's here now) then pushed the chair off of me. Come on! I only moved just a little bit and then BOOM! I'm on the ground.

I blame Gray.

All Gray's fault.

"Idiot.." I heard Lucy mutter under her breath then she returned to reading her stupid book. I felt a tick mark appear on my head.

"No you're an idiot!" I yelled. Well not really. I had this whole plan to jump up and wag my finger in her face while yelling that with lightning in the background, but it didn't go as plan. I ended up trying to jump up in the air, slip on the chair, fall back on the ground head fist and the words didn't come out as planned either. It came out more like "No youza AAAAAH!"

So...now the whole class is laughing at me (except for Lucy who is still reading her book) which is just marvelous.

F*** my life..

I got up this time, PROPERLY (I mean after I threw the chair through the window and all..), then sat back down on the chair (that I had taken from someone else.) My gaze was on Lucy once again. Rage filling my throat. It was all her friggen fault, if she hadn't startled me then insulted me I would've been fine! And so would that window!

Which I'm probably going to have to pay for...damn it.

"You know last time you did this," Lucy started not even removing her eyes from her book, "you made a complete fool of yourself. I'm advising you not too."

"Bitch.."

"Bastard.."

"Dickface.."

"I don't have a dick."

"Then get one!"

"Idiot.." She rolled her eyes then flipped to the next page on her book. I knew better this time and didn't jump up. Instead I kicked the leg of her chair, hoping to tip it over and make it fall down.

Which it did not.

It just hurt like hell.

"Geez calling you an idiot is offense to actual idiots." Lucy said, not even looking at him.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too Dragneel." She replied and flipped to the next page. Damn she can read fast. How can one person actually read that fast? Or read at all? I started pondering the thought when she cut me off of my thoughts, because she's good at that.

"Don't tell anyone." She suddenly stated, her eyes off the book and glaring at me. She looked serious. Very serious.

"That you hate me?" I asked a bit surprised by this.

"No you idiot, the dorm thing." she rolled her eyes again.

"Oh yeah I wasn't planning on it. I don't want people thinking things about me and _you._ " I scoffed looking at the bitch in disgust.

"Good because I don't want rumors going on about me and _you._ " she said with the same tone of voice.

"Then we're in agreement."

"I guess we are Dragneel."

 **Yayy another chapter done! I must warn you guys though, I'm going to my friend's cottage on the weekend so the update will most likely come later.**

 **So sorrry.**

 **That's why I tried making this one a bit more funny ;D**

 **Also another thing, you guys thinking I'm doing good like this? I'm trying another writing style and it's kind of fun.**

 **Lol see yeah later.**


	5. Chapter 5

I closed my eyes, smiling, as the wind ripped at my skin. The sweet sound of it whistling through my ears as I took flight. The silence that came afterwards, reminding me of the peace in the world. It only happened for a few seconds before I was back on the ground and zipping through the air again. I halted to a stop soon after and flipped my skateboard up, catching it with my hands. I gave the people, who had their mouths dropped, a toothy grin before they all started cheering.

 _A bunch of newbies.._ I chuckled at the thought, normally the skate park wasn't this crowded, and those who were normally here would be used to moves like this. It was kind of funny how many people were here, I didn't know if they were here for me or for someone else but they sure as hell stayed for me.

Alright maybe I'm being a bit cocky, but there are at least twenty people gathered around me clapping at the moment so I've got the right to be cocky.

"That was so cool Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed running towards me.

"Meh, I can do better." I shrug knowing full well that I can, but I'm too depressed to do great right now. Why am I depressed?

BECAUSE I HAVE TO SHARE A DORM WITH A STUPID *cough* LUCY HEARTFILIA! *cough* PERSON.

Okay so I know I've already had a melt down about it to you guys BUT I HAVE A RIGHT! We all know how much I hate her and how much of a bitch she is SO I CAN COMPLAIN ALL I WANT YOU WHINY BABIES!

Well I guess I'm being for of a whiny baby right now.

"Geez you messed up a bit there Natsu, I'm disappointed. I knew you were bad but not THAT bad." Gray said shaking his head as he walked over to us two with his own skateboard. His skateboard is much lamer than mine (not that mine is lame!) it's a light blue with a picture of an iceberg on the top saying "Icy" with icecube shaped words. Yeah see what I mean about lame? Mine on the other hand is an orangy red with a flame on it saying "Hot Guy" in flamey words. Yup mine is the best.

"Shut up Icestripper." I scoffed at him then sent him a glare. He just sent a glare back then got on his skate board. I watched as he sped onto the ramps, then did a three and a quarter turns while sending me a cocky face. Pfft I'm much better. I just don't feel like showing it.

UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE *cough* LUCY *cough*.

"Are you okay Natsu? Do you have a cold?" Lisanna asked and I widened my eyes realizing I was coughing out loud...oops.

"I'm fine." I said cheerfully so she wouldn't think that there was something wrong with me and pressure me to tell her what it is. Luckily Erza isn't here right now because she can see right through me, so can Gray but he doesn't really care as much. Unless Erza makes him care. Then he cares a whole lot. I kind of wanted Erza to be here though because she's pretty good at this skate boarding thing. She's probably the best girl here. I would say that she's the best if it wasn't for Laxus, I hate to admit it, but Laxus is pretty good. He's not the best though. Either he or Mistogan is the best. Other then Gildarts, I don't normally count him because he's barely here. But when he is here, there's no one who can compete with him. The problem is that he's forty and still skateboarding.

At a teen skateboard.

If he wasn't so loved here, someone might've called the cops eventually.

"Lu-chan!" A squeaky voice screamed at the top of her lungs. Well, it was probably at the top of her lungs, it was pretty high. I turned my head a bit to see a small, blue haired girl with a headband in her hair and a yellow dress jump up excitedly.

 _I wonder why.._

"Levy-chan, you don't need to scream my name so loud." Another voice said, it sounded familiar, but it also sounded so cheery. Then I saw her, a blonde haired girl walking over to her friend smiling. Her smiling stopped when we both made eye contact, well both our smiling stopped and turned into a full on glare. It only lasted a few seconds before the blue haired one interrupted Lucy, taking her attention.

"Come on Lu-chan! Gajeel's about to go!" The blue haired one, who I assumed was Levy, exclaimed and grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her over to underneath a tree. Why someone would freely touch _her_ is beyond me. Ugh just thinking about it makes me wanna puke.

"How do I let you talk me into these things.." She muttered placing her head into her free hand as she happily walked with Levy then sat down beside her.

Strange, I've never seen Lucy happy. Or...smiling. Or...with friends.

Ugh the Levy one might be a bitch too. Or maybe she doesn't know about Lucy, yeah that's probably it. She looks way too nice to be a bitch. Unlike Lucy. Who looks AND acts like one.

Ugh...I hate her so much.

"Natsu?" Lisanna said questionably, grabbing my attention back "Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just drifting off into space." I replied looking over at her, then looked over at the ramps again after Gray finished and headed towards us. I tensed my shoulders, waiting to endure the range of insults that would come my way. Actually, I probably wouldn't endure it, I'd fight back. But it sounded cooler. ANYWAYS, I looked over at the ramps to see a black haired man with a lot of piercings go. I've seen him around here before, but he doesn't talk much, I'll say that. He's also got some pretty cool tricks. But he's not as good as me, I'll say that too.

"He ain't bad." Gray said looking over at the guy too. He..he didn't insult me? Strange...

Very strange..

"He ain't the best though." I said agreeing with him as we both watched him do some turns and place his rough hands on the ground as he zipped through the ramp. I tried paying attention to him to be nice, but my mind kept drifting off to why Lucy would be here. Who is she here to watch?

Is she dating him?

The poor guy..

"Hey, let me go!" I heard a petite shriek and turned my head to see Levy in the grasp of Laxus. He was holding her wrist tightly and pulled her up from her sitting position. The rest of the Thunder Tribe (That's what they called themselves) stood behind Laxus, laughing at her.

"Awh why? Don't wanna hang out with me?" Laxus pouted as Levy pounded her fists into her stomach.

"Put her the hell down." Lucy threatened getting up, her eyes glaring daggers into him. Even more then she would at me.

"Why don't you hang out too?" Laxus asked and went to grab Lucy's wrist, but she ducked out of it.

"Hey bitch! Don't try to be tough." Evergreen laughed, popping up behind Lucy somehow, and pushed her. Lucy lost some balance and tumbled over into the grass. I looked around at everybody else, no one cared. They all just ignored Laxus and his gang, they all feared him. Well, I guess I'll have to go help them. No, not them. Her. I'll go help Levy. Lucy can get beat up for all I care, she deserves it.

I started walking over there as Gray noticed and headed there too, but we were both stopped by the piercing guy. No..he didn't physically stop us, he just stopped us out of surprise. Without even thinking (well it sure looked like he wasn't thinking) he went up and punched the back of Laxus' head. Laxus let go of Levy, as the rest of the Thunder Tribe jumped Piercy. It all happened so fast that there was almost like a cloud of dust covering them. But the three guys were on top of Piercy, it looked like they were beating him, but he was going down fighting. Gray and I looked at each other and we both knew what was going on, so we jumped into the fight as well.

Before we knew it, the Thunder Tribe was down. At least the Laxus' followers were down. Laxus got up slowly and angrily, his face darkening as he looked at us three. 'Oh shit..' was the only thing I could think before something EVEN weirder happened. Well number one, Lucy just ninja kicked Laxus in the calf making him fall over. Then number two, she grabbed some pepper spray and sprayed him while he was on the ground. I didn't know whether to laugh or to glare at Lucy some more. So I did both.

Let me just say, it was weird doing them both.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled and jumped onto the pierced man. 'Gajeel' rolled his eyes and tore Levy off of him, but he was still grinning.

"Next time Shrimp," he started looking at Levy, or maybe her name is Shrimp? I dunno.. "You kick him in the balls."

"Nice advice." Levy/Shrimp laughed then looked over at Gray and I "uh..thanks Natsu, Gray."

"Yeah...thanks Gray." Lucy nodded, blushing, as she looked at Gray. Completely ignoring me just for the record.

"No problem, you did save my butt back in class." Gray said, smiling at her. Ugh how could you smile at that thing? UGHHHH

"Uh..yeah.." Lucy said looking away, her face still red, before walking over to Levy/Shrimp and Gajeel.

"Natsu! Where'd you go?" Lisanna asked running over to me. I gave her a small grin then walked over to her, not answering her question. She looked at me curiously, but shrugged, probably not caring enough to ask. I glanced back at Levy/Shrimp, Gajeel, and Lucy to see that Gray was talking to them casually. Ugh Ice Freak. You're so stupid..

 **Best ending ever right xD? Yep definitely. So..I went to a water park as a school field trip today and a girl got mad at me for burping loudly xD. Pfft it's not like I can hold it in, AND I was about to say "Excuse me" but she interrupted me. :P. Oh well, my friend and I weren't saying the most appropriate things anyways I'm happy she shut us up. :P**

 **See yeah later guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

"No! No! Don't use confusion on me!" I yelled at my ds as I sat on my bed, knowing full well that a certain blonde was on the other side of the room, but I didn't really care. I cared more about trying to beat this friggen gym master. I sighed in relief when the confusion didn't work on my level 38 Charizard (Yes only level 38 because I just started this game.) I'm quite certain I'm going to win this though because the gym master only has a level 36 pokèmon!

 _Beep_

I glanced over at my phone -that was resting beside my put stretched leg- debating whether or not it was worth it. It could be Erza..and if I don't pick up then I'm doomed. But on the other hand, it could just be Ice-Stripper, and I'm not in the mood to talk to him now. Considering he chose my arch nemesis over me! Not that I wanted to be with him anyways..did he really have to go talk to that bitch? Ugh..idiot.

 _Beep_

I sighed in defeat as I put my ds down and picked up my phone. It's probably Erza damn it. I unlocked my phone with my supreme complex password (it's not 0000, you non belivers! It's 0001..) I glared at my phone with frustration, turned out it was friggen Gray.

 _2 minutes ago._

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _Hey, where'd you go? Not that I care.. Erza will just have my head if she finds out I lost you._

Mwa ha ha ha, and your head she shall have..

 _Just now._

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _I don't really understand why you hate Lucy so much, I talked to her and Levy earlier, they're actually pretty cool._

I let out a few curse words, not giving a crap if Lucy could hear them, and started typing a message to him that might get this story rated M for violence.

 _Just now._

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _Whoa dude, chill out, I was just getting your attention (even if it was true) so now that I know you're paying attention, where are you?_

I glared as hard as I could at my phone, as if he could see it himself. See, this is the problem with today's communication! Typing '*glares*' or in caps lock isn't the same as yelling and glaring. And it definetely can't even be compared to real life punching!

Not that emoji crap.

I threw my phone back onto my bed -it almost bounced right off my bed but I caught it in time- then started playing on my ds once more. I really wish I have a 3ds but I don't sadly. I can't afford it just yet so I'm stuck playing older pokèmon games. Not that these aren't good, they just don't have all the special and cool features that the new ones have!

Sure some people might argue me on it, but I don't care, it's my opinion. If they've got a problem with it they can go eat some fire.

Actually..I wonder what fire tastes like..probably spicy or something. Man now I'm getting my appetite working, I'm all fired up! Pun intended.

 _Beep_

I glared at my phone once again as he rested on the side of my bed, any movement could make it fall off. Of course, I had caught it before so it wouldn't fall off the bed, but apparently I got lazy and just left it there.

Oh well, I guess this is just fate telling me to not check my messages.

"This is stupid!" a voice yelled from the other side of the room. I glanced over, in between a small creak from the blanket where I could see just the back of Lucy's wall. I didn't look at her stupid face because I wanted to, it was just on instinct people so shut the hell up!

Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you invisible people.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Lucy said as she caught my eye, a dark aura formed around her. She looked terrifying, at least for a normal person. But not me, I know better then that! I'm not scared of anyone!

Just don't tell Erza that.

"A spoiled brat is what I'm looking at." I scoffed, turning my head to face my ds again "You don't wanna be looked at, then don't scream in a small room."

"Right, like you weren't just screaming about using confusion." Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I have a right, it was my game." I argued.

"And I was yelling at my book, so what?"

"How the hell does Gray think you're 'cool'?" I asked out loud, louder then I meant to, meaning that Lucy heard it too.

"Well, at least I'm not a giant idiot." Lucy countered, leaning back on her bed so she could glare at me. Bitch..

"But you are a spoiled brat."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Retard."

"You know, those clothes don't look very comfy," I stated looking at what I could through the crack between the blanket and wall, she rose an eyebrow at me "So why don't you slip into something more comfy, like a coma?"

"Your ass must get jealous from all the shit that comes out of your mouth."

 _Beep Beep Beep_

I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by my friggen phone. I grabbed it angrily, after realizing that it was ringing. Just as I answered it, about to yell at Gray for interrupting my battle that was going to be victorious in my name definitely. Someone else talked.

 _"Hello? Natsu?"_ a voice said, a feminine voice that is. That's when I realized that I should've checked caller ID.

"Yep, this is Natsu." I replied, hoping that they would say their name so I wouldn't just have to guess who this was. _"Hey, it's Lisanna!"_ the voice exclaimed. Yay! Success! Plus, it's not Erza yelling at me!

"So whacha want?" I asked, not impatiently because of her, just because I was curious to why she would call. Did I even give her my phone number? I must have..

 _"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go get some pizza later?"_ she asked, she sounded a bit nervous in her words though. Why? I wouldn't know. Girls are weird. One girl in particular...blondie..

"Sure! Why not tonight?" I suggested, hearing my own stomach grumble.

 _"Okay! See yeah then!"_ Lisanna said very happily, then there was a beeping sound, meaning the call ended. I placed my phone back down beside my leg and grabbed my ds again.

"Well then, I better be going. Goodbye _Mr. Dragneel._ " She said, her tone was not friendly at all. She stopped for a second, and looked passed the blanket to see my face "Even if your's is two levels higher then his, unless it's ten level or higher, don't use a fire pokemon against a water pokemon." She stated then opened the door to leave, but not without calling me an idiot under her breath again.

I rolled my eyes at her arrogance, I doubt she knows anything about this game. So I kept playing with my fire pokemon against the gym master's water. Sure enough...I lost.

Bitch..

 **Heyy! I hate my friends.. Wanna know why?**

 **BECAUSE IF YOU HAVE A COLD YOU DON'T COME TO SCHOOL!**

 **On my first day of summer vacation too...I'm stuck on the couch with an aching throat and a runny nose.**

 **Sigh..**

 **So anyways, for those of you who aren't fluent in pokemon language, I'll teach you a bit.**

 **Number one! For this fire and water thing, if you are a fire opponent attacking a water opponent with a fire attack, it's most likely not going to be very efficient. Because think about it, you throw fire on water (if you can do that?) it just turns into steam. But if you use a water type attack against a fire type, it's going to hurt a lot more! Why? Because if you throw water on fire, it extinguishes the fire. Sometimes, fire can overwhelm water in real life, but there has to be a lot more fire. That's why on here, you must have a larger level to make them even stronger.**

 **Two levels isn't much of an advantage.**

 **Now, number two. Gym masters are...well I suppose they are like bosses that you must beat to obtain trophies, or well badges here. I suppose that's pretty much it, but if you do have any questions feel free to ask!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eek, I realized that I haven't said this before but it's how I imagined her**

I closed my eyes for a second, letting the wind brush past my skin. I took deep breaths as the stick stayed firmly in my hand. The slight breezes fluttered against my cheeks, cooling me off for a second.

Then I opened my slanted eyes and stared at the water in front of me, as I sat on a smooth rock, anger peircing through my skin.

"WHY CAN'T I CATCH ANY FISH?" I screamed at the calm water, the calm water that my line was waiting in. Waiting for a bite.

Of course the bite would not come, because these fish are all fancy. They're looking for GOURMET worms, you know, the ones with monocles? Not the worms I dug up on my own. They're rich that way.

F***ING FISH!

Sigh..the world hates me so much today.

1\. I get into a fight with Laxus

2\. Gray's being a prick as always

3\. Lucy friggen proved me wrong in Pokemon, MY GAME.

4\. Gray probably told Erza that I ditched him and she's going to kill me.

5\. THE FISH ARE TOO F***ING FANCY TO GRAB ONTO MY HOOK!

I mean seriously! There is free food, just dangling by your fingertips! Why not grab it?

But..you know..just pretend there isn't a giant pointy hook there..AND pretend that fish have fingertips.

WELL SCREW YOU TOO!

"Mm these flowers are pretty, I'll put them in my vase back at home." Dear readers, what you just read, was not me talking. I do not care for flowers. They are just plants and I don't see the appeal in them like others. Well, sometimes they taste pretty good but that's it.

I turned my head around to a see a blonde haired beauty, bent over and picking up some white lillies. Though I couldn't see her face, I could tell you for sure that she was beautiful, and I know that sounds perverted. But it's not! It's more her hair I'm focused on!

Pervs..

Anyways, as I was saying, this girl was wearing some light gray, jean, short shorts with green tank top lined with yellow. Her clothes looked to reveal quite a bit (I couldn't see the front of her) but it didn't seem to be in a slutty way. More of a 'I'm free' kind of way. Which made me question what she was free of.

Now..back to her hair. The best part of her. Her golden hair glittered as the rays of sun hit it. It swayed back and forth every once in a while, every time a breeze struck, but it always fell back into the same place. Otherwise known as perfect. I don't know why, but for some reason, the more I looked at her, the faster my heart beat.

I couldn't take my eyes off her either, she was just so..so..perfect. Then, I noticed that she dropped one of her lilies. Being the chivalry type of man I am, I jumped over to her, and picked up the delicate lily.

"Excuse me miss," I said holding the lily in my hand. She stood up and turned to me slowly, she looked a bit shocked to be honest. "You forgot this." I handed her the lily and looked at her face. Her face...why there was no wonder that hair was attached to her lovely body. God was obviously trying to create the perfect female. She had small lips that seemed to fit her oval face perfectly. She had big onyx eyes that seemed familiar, but I figured I was just crazy -I would've remembered a girl like this! She slowly took the lily out of my hand, and placed it into the gentle pile she had made with her other hand. She still looked quite shocked.

"Um, thank you Na-" she started, but I cut her off by taking her free hand. I don't know why I did it, I guess it was just on impulse or something. "I'm Natsu, and..well I thought it was pretty cool on how you were collecting flowers and all," I lied, that wasn't exactly what attracted me to her. But did you really expect me to say 'You're pretty...'? If you said yes I'm going to punch you. "And..I was hoping we could maybe...wait, what time is it?"

"Uh..ten to five?" the blonde haired beauty said, still in shock for some reason, after I had my giant realization. "Shit, I've gotta go." I stated and started to run away, but first I turned to look at this girl "Will I see you again?"

"..Yes?"

000

"Sorry I'm late!" I exclaimed as I ran into the pizza place Lisanna and I agreed to meet at. I glanced around the room, desperately looking for her, until I finally spotted her at a two by two booth, her head in her hands and looking very bored.

"Huh?" Lisanna said, a bit shocked by my outburst to the whole restaurant. "Oh, it's fine." Lisanna said, realizing that it was just me, as I started to walk over to her table. A whole pizza was already there. My favourite too! Double jalapeño with extra spicy bacon! Some think I'm insane for eating it. Others think I'm brave. While I think you're all just freaks.

I sat down at the table and started to gouge myself with the delicious pizza. I noticed she didn't eat any, but didn't question it. She probably just ate at home. So I kept eating, and eating, and eating. Until the pizza was gone, which took about five minutes.

Imma speed eater ;D

"So.." Lisanna started, and stared intently at her finger nail for some reason.

"So.." I repeated what she said, a bit uncomfortable by this sil- OH! THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT 'Uncomfortable Silence'! I'm a genius. I doubt that prick, Gray knew about this.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you.." Lisanna said, looking away from me, she seemed nervous for some reason. Could it be because of the silence? Because that happens a lot when it's just us. "I like you Natsu."

"I like you too Lisanna." I confessed, a bit confused by this statement. I noticed her eyes perk up though, which was good I guess?

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's about time we became friends," I admitted again, and I might've been imagining it, but I might've seen a look of shock in her eyes. Weird. "We have been hanging out a lot.

"That's-that's not what I mean-" Lisanna started by I cut her off by placing my share of the money on the table "I'm sorry, I really gotta go." I said, and before she could respond, I was out the door.

I don't know what happened to me then, except that my heart was beating much more then normal, and I couldn't get that blonde haired girl off my hair.

 **OOOH Who is this blonde haired girl? If you guessed Plue...I'm gonna smack you. A lot..**

 **LOL OMG XD I'M JK BAES!**

 **Damn that was weird, I'm never doing it again. Why I did it in the first place..unknown.**

 **I'm just feeling weird today ;D.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Natsu Dragneel, do you take this girl to be your lawful wedded wife?" the man in front of me asked, I felt a smile spread on my face as I turned to look at the girl. My heart beat faster each second, my body was being filled with joy as I stared into her onyx eyes. Her beautiful onyx eyes._

 _"I do." I stated proudly without missing a beat. She smiled at me, her pink lips exposing some of her white teeth underneath. Her face was flushed, but I couldn't figure out who was blushing more, me or her. It wasn't a bad blush, for either of us, and you could see that we both are as happy as can be. If not happier._

 _"Then you may kiss the bride." And I did._

"What's wrong with you, you look rather cheerful?" Gray asked looking at me with a weird face, snapping me out of the weird daydream I had. To be honest, I didn't really care how he looked at me. His face is, and always will be, weirder than mine. Besides, I happen to be very cheerful today.

Why?

Same reason my heart's beating fast I guess.

"He's right, you do seem...rather odd." Erza agreed on the other side of me as we walked down the hallways. Heck even going to school couldn't bring down my mood, even a certain blonde haired bitch couldn't bring it down!

Maybe..

"Just happy I'm going fishing again tonight." I exclaim with a smile still on. Humming the last words in my head as a different certain blonde, that I don't know the name of, popped into my head. Her dazzling features outlined as she looked at me strangely. I don't know why I kept imagining her in my head, and having daydreams about her, and why my heart would beat so fast when I even thought about her, and why I'm so excited to go to that same spot. Weird.

 _I'm going fishing...I'm going to see her tonight~_

I widened my eyes as sudden realization struck me. What..what if she's not there tonight? What if I never see her again?

"And his cheeriness is gone." Gray stated, observing my facial expression. The sadness in my eyes that I couldn't hide. I probably won't ever see her again, she might not even live in Magnolia. What if she's not even human? She could be a witch!

Wait, are witches humans or demons? I guess they could be both? Maybe it's actually a cat disguised as a human using it's witch powers.

I guess that one is the most logical.

"Excuse me, you dropped this." A familiar and bitchy voice said behind us. I turned around to see...OH SURPRISE! The bitchy voices belongs to no other, then Lucy Heartfilia. She stood in front of us all as we looked at her. She was wearing some short booty shorts and a tight purple t-shirt, some sandals, and those stupid red secretary glasses that she always wears while holding her books close to her chest. Ugh, she's such a slut.

"Oh, thanks Luce." Gray said to that horrible she -devil as she handed him a piece of paper with notes on it. Gray sent her a charming (At least it seemed like that's what he was trying to do, he just looked like some dying cat) and she blushed ferociously. Ugh. Pathetic. But then I noticed that her eyes trailed back to me, the blush dying down, but her eyes looked confused. As if she's confused at me. What the hell?

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, sending her a glare. She blinked for a few seconds before sending me a glare right back.

"You're stupid pink hair, you Blind Pig." She snapped back at me then turned on her heel to leave. Ugh..I have a whole year to deal with her. This f***ing sucks.

So f***ing much.

"Blind Pig? Well that's new." Gray stated and kept walking. "I wonder where that came from.. -even if it does fit you."

"Oh yeah? Well she's a...Yellow Duck!"

"That could easily be taken as racist." Gray said and rolled his eyes, when it finally occurred to me...he called that bitch 'Luce', as if they were friends. Why in the world would he call her that foul nickname that no man on earth would use...unless...

NO WAY! THOSE TWO...THEY ARE NOT F***ING FRIENDS!

"What's with that weird look?" Gray questioned looking at me, I opened my mouth to say something when Erza cut in.

"Oh yeah, Natsu," Erza started "I heard you rejected Lisanna."

"Rejected? What? I never rejected nobody!" I argued.

"Double negative." She stated.

"Don't care." I rolled my eyes at her grammar issues, "What's this about me rejecting Lisanna? She said 'I like you' and I said 'I like you too, I hope we can be friends'!"

"Geez, you're a bigger idiot than I thought." Gray rolled his eyes and placed his hand in his head. What the hell? Why would he just place his...OH YOU'RE FACE PALMING ME? YOU SON OF A BITCH!

"Gray's right." Erza nodded in agreement and I felt something like an arrow just pierced my back. Gray is one thing..but Erza too? WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME SO MUCH?

I mean sure, I've got a house to return too, a step-father, money, food, BUT STILL!

I'm not selfish...you are.

Yep. All you.

"Maybe you should go talk to Lisanna.." Erza said, cutting me off from my thoughts. I still don't understand WHY I have to talk to Lisanna and WHAT I did wrong. Yeah I like Lisanna, we're friends now aren't we? How in the world did I reject her?

 _"Natsu...I want to live with you forever and ever.." The sweet voice said, her onyx eyes staring directly into mine, and I couldn't help but kiss her._

"Natsu? Are you listening to me?" Erza interrupted my daydream. Damn, these day dreams are getting out of control...and now I'm sad because I know that she's an evil cat witch disguised as a human.

I guess I'll still go fishing tonight since I didn't catch anything last night...but it's still extremely depressing.

"Yeah, you want me to talk to Lisanna." I repeat her sentence, sadness in my voice. The two eye me suspiciously, but says nothing. Thank goodness too, I'd have a hard time explaining.

"Good," Erza nodded then looked over at said person that happened to be walked over to us. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back, then I fell forward, no one bothering to catch me. "Then go talk to her."

 **So, was anyone able to guess that the blonde haired girl is a cat witch disguising as a mortal? If so, then I am going to give you my popcorn, you deserve it. So ANYWAYS...I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! YAYYY! NO MORE STRUGGLING WITH THE CHARGER, STICKY KEYS, ETC. So happy :D :D :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why me?" Why me?" The annoying, pink haired, idiot whined loudly on his side of the room. I could even hear slight banging coming from over there so I could only assume that he was hitting his head on the wall. I sighed loudly shoving the book in my hands closer to my face. Ugh, he's such an idiot that it's not even funny! But yesterday...I don't even know what happened yesterday. He acted as if he didn't know me...

And then today he was as rude as ever!

I don't know what goes on in that pint sized brain of his!

UGH!

Oh, I guess I should introduce myself huh? Well my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I am 17 years old. I go to Magnolia High and am vice president of the student council. I'm a straight A student, get along with the teachers, and don't have MANY friends here. I don't have many enemies here either though. Except one, and you're looking at him.

I have no idea how this whole 'conflict' started, but it just did! One day, we barely talked to each other, but the next day we were screaming at each other's faces! Can you really blame me though? He's a f***ing egotistical playboy that only cares for himself! The bastard..

Now...how did we end up in the same room? No idea. I've always been a good girl, followed the rules, did what my parents told me too, and now here I am...facing the worst karma could throw at me. If anyone should be yelling 'Why me?' it should be me!

"Why are _you_ sighing?" Natsu asked rudely, peering over to my side of the room. Wow, talk about a lack of privacy! UGH! WHY ME? WHY ME?

"Because you're being a total idiot." I answered rolling my eyes, but keeping them on the book, even though I lost complete concentration and have no idea what's going on in it. Oh yeah! Did I mention he's an idiot? Like a full class numskull, he probably doesn't even know what that word means. And considering I'm pretty smart (not to brag..) it's a real pain being stuck with him EVERY day. Not just because we now live together, but BECAUSE WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES!

Why me?

WHY ME?

"I'm doing nothing of the sort!" Natsu scoffed then went back to his side of the room, only for a moment though when he popped his back into my room "Was that Shakespeare?"

See? See what I mean?

000

After a few hours, it was just me and my book. Natsu went off somewhere without telling me where, not that I care, so I'm alone in this room. I smiled out of relief before putting down my book and taking off my reading glasses for a second.

 _This shirt has been scratching me for awhile now.._ I thought as I took of the hell-born shirt, folding it up then placing it neatly in my laundry basket. I pulled out a different tank top, a purple with pink polka dots, and threw it on quickly. Now that Natsu's gone I can get changed all I want. Stupid boys..

I sat back on my comfy bed, getting ready to put on my glasses and read my book again, when my phone started to ring. The ringtone of 'Barbie girl' came on, so automatically I knew that it was my home phone. Why that ringtone? I don't know, I just thought that it felt right.

"Hi Papa!" I exclaim happily after answering my phone though. The person who replied was most certainly not my father though.

"Lady Lucy? Is that you?" a voice asked, a familiar voice.

"Capricorn? Yeah this is Lucy." I replied after recognizing the voice. Capricorn is one of my servants back at the mansion, he's my mother's oldest and most dedicated. He treats me like I'm his niece or something. NOT that I'm complaining! I love Capricorn like an Uncle.

"Your father..he..." Capricorn choked on his words but continued speaking "He's on his death bed...I've sent a car to come pick you up from school tomorrow so you come see him.."

"I..uh..thank..you Capricorn.." I whispered before hanging up. My father..Papa..he..

No this..this is just a dream.

Papa's a strong man he..he won't just leave me. He can't leave me! Not like Mama! I already lost her! I can't lose him too!

I felt cold tears trickling down my cheek as I fell back onto my bed, convincing myself this isn't real. That if I pinch myself I'll wake up. But I never did pinch myself, no..I was too scared of facing reality.

Because my heart said one thing...while my brain said the other...

000

Natsu's turn~

"Just as I thought.." I muttered in defeat as I walked back into my room, throwing my fishing stuff on my side of the room.

Sigh..guess what? The girl wasn't at the fishing place...my instincts were correct. She's gone forever. I'll never see her again. NEVER! I don't care if she was a cat witch disguised as a mortal, as long as I could see her one more time!

I was about to walk over to my side of the room when a familiar golden hair caught my eye. I glanced over, getting excited for some bizarre reason, to Lucy's side, only to see Lucy lying on her bed. Nothing new. No dream girl. No blonde haired beauty.

Just Lucy.

Except, there was something different. Her side of the room was a mess, clothes were scattered about, books were on the ground close to the wall..as if she had thrown them at the wall, and she was cuddled up on top of the bed, holding her weird stuffed animal close to her chest.

 _"Papa.."_ I heard her say quietly. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't resist going over to her. I stared at her sleeping body, her eyes were pink and puffy like she had been crying, and her cheeks were stained with tears. She looked a lot like the blonde haired beauty without her glasses, but there were a few distinctive features. Like how Lucy always looks tense and angry, but the mystery woman didn't. Lucy didn't look like that here, instead she looked vulnerable. She looked so..so..human.

It made me feel pity for her.

I placed my hand on her forehead, she was burning up, a lot. Crap.. I rushed out of the room to go get some medical supplies for her, but let me just make one thing clear OKAY? The next thing I'm about to do is only because I'm ACTUALLY human and can't watch someone in need, suffer, I still hate her! I'm just a good guy.

OKAY?

 **OOOOOH what's the next thing he's going to do? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH? Confusion! Well, you got to see Lucy's POV of him, that's a nice change right?**

 **Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

 **If you haven't noticed, I have nothing to say here...so...Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes felt groggy like they always did when I woke up early in the morning. I didn't open my eyes right away for that reason. Well that and I was extremely comfy so I didn't want to have to get up. Opening my eyes meant that it was morning and that I should get up. But keeping them closed meant that it could still be midnight and I can go back to sleep.

Besides, even if I wanted to get up, my arms felt like lead. I must've stayed up pretty late last night I guess, I don't know what because the memories were pretty hazy, but I was really hoping it's not because I was drunk. No, I didn't have a headache so that was a good sign. It was kind of strange though, my bed seemed smaller then what I was used to, and the blankets were a whole lot fluffier. Not to forget that I had a roundish warm thing on my chest. My chest that wasn't bare...even though I normally sleep with only my boxers.

Is shifted my arm a little underneath whatever weight it was under to get a bit more comfortable. I let my head rest back onto the fluffy pillow, secretly enjoying how fluffy it was. I let my mind wander off a bit as I started to drift off to sleep. It was relaxing just lying here, only able to hear the soft breaths of the person next to me, and my own thoughts. The comforting feeling that I wasn't alone, that I would never be alone. It all ended quickly by the sound of my ring tone for a certain pervert.

I groaned when I heard the chorus for the song 'Ice Ice Baby,' knowing full well who was calling me. I opened my eyes and reached over onto the bedside table to grab my phone, noticing that the bedside table was on the wrong side, but then I noticed who the person was. Who the girl was, to be more exact. Her golden blonde hair rested on the side of her body, exposing her face. The first thing I thought that it was _her._ The one I had thought I lost forever. The cat witch disguised as a mortal. Immediately I could feel my heart racing as I believed that possibility, but it soon ended when I saw her red and swollen eyes.

The memories of the past night came swooping back into my head. Lucy had a fever the night before, so I brought her some tea that she never drank, and a wet cloth on her forehead that fell off over the night. She was so out of it then, barely even awake, that I don't blame her for not drinking the tea. She could barely keep her eyes open- scratch that- she couldn't keep her eyes open. Lucy kept whispering 'Papa' a lot last night too, and each time, more tears fell from her eyes. And being the decent human being I was, I had stayed with her for a little bit. Making sure she was okay, changing the cloth, and keeping her warm. When I had finally decided to leave and go to my bed, she grabbed my arm. She begged me to stay, claiming that she didn't want to be left alone. She didn't want me to leave her like the others. There was so much desperation in her voice that I couldn't deny her.

So I ended up lying in her bed with her until she fell asleep, apparently I fell asleep too though.

"Hello? Natsu? You there?" I heard the annoying voice coming from the phone. I winced a little at the sudden noise but turned it down quickly so that Lucy would't wake up. Because I'm a decent person. And don't get the wrong idea, I'm not enjoying lying here with Lucy's head on my chest, I'm just doing this because she's sick. Otherwise I would move.

"Yeah I'm here, Icicle breath." I grumbled, but quietly so I wouldn't wake her.

"Well that's good because Erza is going TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"What? Why?" I asked, noticing that he was now speaking a bit more quiet, except for that last part of course.

"It's ten o'clock dude! Where the hell have you been?" He asked as I widened my eyes, shock filling my body. Shock and fear.

"Was out late last night." I lied and attempted to get off the bed by slowly moving Lucy's head off of me, but like I said before my arms felt like lead and Lucy was on my other hand, so I landed with a _thump_ back on it.

"Wait were you at the bar? I thought they found out that your fake ID was...well fake?" Gray questioned a bit louder this time. Instead of answering him, I glanced over at my other hand that was underneath Lucy, hoping to get it out of there so I could get ready for school. Of course when my eyes trailed down to my hand, I realized where it was, and decided to make a dumb comment to myself. But of course it had to be out loud.. "And that's her butt.."

"WHO'S BUTT? YOU BROUGHT BACK A GIRL?" He screamed so loud that he almost pierced my eardrum "OH MY GOSH ERZA IS GOING TO KILL YOU FOR GOING TO A BAR, LOSING YOUR VIRGINITY TO A GIRL THERE, AND SKIPPING CLASS!"

"She won't find out, and keep your voice down." I muttered into the phone, successfully getting my hand away from that area, but I still couldn't get up.

"What? What's that? Sure I'll ask him." Gray said, obviously holding the speaker on his part of the phone before moving his hand away and speaking back into it "Mr. Clives wants you to make sure that it's really a girl."

"What the hell man? Are you telling the class about this?" I ask in astonishment. No way..not even Gray would do that right? He's just bluffing. Definitely just bluffing.

"No." Gray answered and I sigh of relief, a sigh that I would regret "You're on speakerphone!"

"I hate you."

"Erza says hi."

I growled into the phone before hanging up on him. Bastard..

I looked over at Lucy who was still sleeping soundly, unaware that she was using my pillow as a chest. No wait, my chest as a pillow. Damn I just ruined that whole line...

Anyways, I let my head rest on the pillow again, my eyelids felt like a there were a dozen anchors on them. Maybe I could just stay like this for a little while..Don't get me wrong though. It's not because I tolerate her or anything!

Just that this pillow is fluffy...

 **Who doesn't love fluffy pillows? They bring all the boys to the bed xD. So I'm going on a trip next week, and might not be able to update much. But that means that you'll get a longer chapter! YAYY!**

 **Three cheers for Chaos!**

 **YAYYYYYYYYYY!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" I screamed, crouching in the corner as a certain she-devil repeatedly smacked me in the face with a pole. I looked up for a moment, noticing that the beating had stopped, her eyes looked angry but they were calmer than they before. For a split second there, I thought she was finally going to believe me. That this pain would stop. That for once in my life...someone would believe me. They wouldn't be calling me an idiot or attacking me. My dream world was finally going to come true..

Maybe Lucy is right, maybe I'm an idiot.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I HEARD THE PHONE CALL TOO!" She yelled and smacked me again. I gave out a cry of pain as a new bruise formed on my cheek. My perfect face..ruined by this..by this monstrosity!

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

And I said that out loud..

I know I've said this before..many times..

But f*** my life..

I do believe that this is the first time I said it where I could hear my spine pressing as someone shoved their boot into it while pulling my arm backwards. Oh AND I can hear Gray's snickers from behind her. She seems totally oblivious to him laughing at me though. Or maybe she's favoring him! She is isn't she? That's why she beats me up for almost nothing while he gets a bunch of free passes!

"Or maybe you're just an idiot." Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes.

...Why am I saying everything out loud today? It's like the world _wants_ me dead.

"Mercy! Mercy!" I screamed out, the cracking in my arm getting worst. I could already see my funeral. Gray would be there, making fun of me, and Erza would be there too. She would be saying that I got what I deserved and shouldn't have skipped class. And then a giant dragon would come and eat them all, avenging me.

Then...then the blonde haired girl from before would show up. She would cry over me, and the dragon would see that, so he would spare her. He would turn her what she deserves to be. He would turn her into an angel, and then I would go up to heaven. We could then be together...forever..

"He's blushing? Why is he blushing?" Gray questioned looking at my face "Don't tell me he's enjoying this beating! He's such a pervert!"

"Shut it Ice Freak!" I yelled back, trying to hide my blush. It was hard though, considering that I didn't even know where it come from in the first place..

"You Flame Brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Pervert!"

"Freak!"

"Creep!"

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Erza yelled and stopped pulling on my arm for a second so she could whap us both in the head with her pole, then returned to pulling on my arm. How in the world did she even get a friggen pole? And the top of it looked pretty ripped up too, as if she ripped it from a big pole.

 _"Natsu Dragneel, please report the main office."_ The robotic voice over the intercom said from above us. Erza looked up at the intercom, loosening her grip up a bit, before fully releasing me. I gave them both a sly smirk and started to walk away, then my face hit the floor.

"What the hell?" I yelled angrily, glaring at Erza, who just happened to put the pole in front of my legs so I would trip and fall "The office called me down!"

"The office is the other way." She said sternly, her cold eyes piercing through my skull. I was almost certain that she was about to take me out completely, there is a reason some people call her 'She who knows to hold back'. Normally I'm the one who has to deal with it to.. "If you think you can skip out on going to the office too, you're getting some REAL punishment."

"A-Aye ma'am." was the last thing I said before sprinting off in the RIGHT direction.

000

"Skipping the first two periods, Natsu?" Mirajane, the secretary at the desk, said "I wish I could say that's it's not like you, but I really can't." She giggled and gestured for me to go into the office. I gave her a shrug and walked into the office, deciding that it was best not to get into a fight with her too. She may look sweet, but she's as strong as Erza. And she's Lisanna's sister. I don't need to get on Lisanna's bad side too.

I seem to be on _everybody's_ bad side lately.

"Natsu...why were you late?" Makarov asked and shook his head disappointingly. I gave another shrug and took the seat across from his desk, sitting across from him. Is it bad that I've gotten so used to this seat?

"Why's everyone yelling at me for this? My alarm didn't work!" I complained sinking into my seat. Do they know how hard it was to rush to get everything done? My hair isn't even completely gelled yet!

...Well obviously I gel it..have you seen how pointy it is? How in the world would that just come naturally?

"Get a better alarm then," Makarov shook his head again, I couldn't tell if it was disappointment because I was late..or because he thought I was an idiot. I didn't know which one I would rather..

"Why am I the only one getting into crap? Lucy was late too wasn't she?" I asked a bit angrily. When I check her forehead this morning (Because I'M A NICE GUY) she seemed fine, despite having a fever the other day. I mean, I left the room without her, but I figured she had come afterwards.

"Lucy isn't coming to school today." He explained looking at me sternly. The stern look...the deadly look...his famous tortures look. It almost made me want Erza back. Almost...

Almost...

"Is it because she's sick? Because that is a total lie." I exclaimed and slipped down further in my chair. That bitch..probably just trying to get out of class..

"No, she's going to her father's." He said, his look getting even more stern, if that was possible.

"Probably trying to get some money off him.." I mumbled under my breath, Makarov sent me a glare but I only shrugged, as if to say 'So what'. He opened his mouth, probably getting ready to yell at me, when he suddenly decided against it and turned away. I raised an eyebrow as he turned his back to me, his hands folded formally behind him.

"Report for detention after school, you know where it is." He sighed, shaking his head again. Why is everyone shaking their heads at me? It's so mean! Jerks! "You are dismissed."

"See ya Gramps.." I muttered walking out of the office and past Mirajane. For f***'s sake...how come I've got another detention but Lucy is off the hook? It's obvious that she's just going to her daddy for some unneeded cash. So why the hell is he letting her do that?

Bastards...the lot of them are bastards..

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Eep! E-Erza.."

 **I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out what Erza will do to Natsu XD.**

 **Tee hee.**

 **Thanks for everyone that has either followed, favourited, reviewed, or even just read it. I know I don't say stuff like that much but I felt like I should this time :)**

 **See yeah all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been about a week since Lucy has left. The room's been kind of barren without her, a good type of barren though. A barren where I'm not fighting with a bitch next door. Well not next door..next bed? Sure let's go with that. The classes were also less quiet (That's a lie...it was just more.. 'I don't want to kill everyone in sight' kind of thing..), except there was one problem with this.

Instead of getting the detentions I was supposed to get, I had to write out notes for every class for Lucy! ARE YOU SERIOUS? I WOULD RATHER TAKE THE DETENTIONS! It's so unfair, I'm the least capable person to do this. "You have all the same classes as her," Makarov had said "And you live with her." My arguments were even better than his but of course he wouldn't listen to it ("Having a need to skateboard isn't a good excuse Natsu.." Gosh it's like he doesn't understand kids at all!) Ughh I don't even copy down notes for MYSELF, how in the world am I supposed to do this all in one night?

'All in one night.'

Yeah I kind of didn't copy the notes during the week so now it's Saturday and apparently Lucy is coming back tomorrow. Well today or tomorrow, I can't remember which. So yeah she might be coming back today and I might be super screwed, but fingers crossed it's tomorrow. So many fingers crosses. All of my fingers AND toes were crossed (You can imagine how hard it is to walk and write like that.)

Remember when I also said 'I don't even copy down notes for MYSELF' and then the 'it's Saturday' which means we don't have school. So yeah, as you may have guessed, I can't just photocopy my own notes. And it's not like I paid attention in class..

You can easily imagine how hard this is for me. Especially with a blue cat trying use my leg as a scratching post.

Oh?

Did I never mention the cat? Well a day or two ago I found a blue cat in a dumpster eating the remains of a spoiled fish. My heart must've grown two sizes that day (Haha get the reference?) because I ended up taking the cat in and now it won't leave me alone. Technically we're not even supposed to have cats at school but technically a girl and a guy aren't supposed to have the dorm so I doubt Gramps will bother me much about it.

 _Beep_

I glanced down at myphone (Which totally wasn't right beside me and I was playing on it when I was supposed to be copying notes...hehe..) to see that I got a message.

Me? ME? Awww I'm so special!

I wonder what person would text me on such a glorious day, on a Saturday nonetheless. When everybody would be at parties or stuff like that! While I'm stuck here doing stupid crap..

I have wonderful friends checking on me on such a horrible time!

 _From Stripper,_

 _Hey Flame Brain, eat any fires lately?_

Oh..it's Gray..

Nevermind, forget what I said. My friends are a bunch of jerks that I never want to talk to ever again.

EVER!

 _To Stripper,_

 _One time, you bastard! Think of something new!_

Pfft one time! ONE TIME! Why can't people ever let things go? And besides, try to see it in MY shoes! I mean..the fire looked pretty tasty.. And I thought 'well we can eat water and earth so why not be able eat fire too? It's nature!' yeah apparently only CERTAIN parts of nature are meant to be eaten..

I was in the hospital for days too..

 _From Stripper,_

 _You don't even want to know what I have on you._

...Awful friends. Awful awful awful.

 _To Stripper,_

 _Ugh whatever. What do you want?_

 _From Stripper,_

 _Just wondering what you're doing._

 _To Stripper,_

 _Doing stupid stuff for stupid people._

 _From Stripper,_

 _Get on Skype._

I sighed (loudly) and pulled out my laptop, opening up Skype. Who does Gray think he is? Thinking he can tell me what to do. That bastard..

 **Icedemon: So...what're you doing exactly?**

I let out (another) sigh to Gray as I started to type exactly what I was doing, even though I already told him! Can't he read? He's friggen blind..

 **Firedragon: I have to write out the bitch's notes because she's being a little brat and going to her daddy's for extra money.**

 **Icedemon: Two things. Number one, why are you doing it?**

 **Firedragon: All of the same classes.**

 **Icedemon: And number two, you don't know why she's at her dad's huh?**

 **Firedragon: Obviously I do!**

 **Icedemon: No..no you don't you bastard! Her dad's dying you heartless jerk! You're too caught up in your own self hatred that you just had to assume the worst in her when she's really not all that bad. In fact, she's a hell of a lot nicer than you bastard. At least she doesn't just assume that someone's f***ing selfish.**

I stared at the screen silently. Her..her dad? He-he was dying? Why didn't she tell me that?

 _Papa.._

That's..that's why she was so upset..

I feel like someone just shot me in the gut, making guilt instead of blood splatter everywhere. I'm an idiot-no I'm a jerk aren't I? A cold, heartless, selfish jerk. Here I am getting mad at her because I have to write her notes yet..she's dealing with something tough. I wasn't old enough to know the feeling of when my father died, so I have no idea how she could be feeling. All I know is that I was a jerk.

Even if she has been cruel to people in the past, no one deserves to be treated like crap at a time like that. Even if it's not to their face..

 **Titania: I heard that IF he doesn't make it...Lucy will have to quit school and take over her dad's company.**

Wait when did Gray invited Erza to the conv- Doesn't matter. That doesn't matter right now. The thing that did matter was the last part that Erza said. How..how she would have to take over her father's company.

How she would have to quit school.

I may not like school, but I wouldn't give it up, despite how much I complain about it. School..it gives me a choice for my future, it's the reason I even have some friends. Friends that mean the world to me. I love this school despite everything.

But..if she had to leave..then her future would've already been picked out for her. Her whole life planned ahead, without her even getting a choice. Like when your parents would lay out the clothes that they've decided for you.

No choice..

I couldn't do that.

I could never do that.

"I'm back, not that you care." said the girl of the topic. I glanced over to the door, the blanket she had placed on the ground after I realized that it just got in my way with her not around, and immediately placed my laptop on the ground as I jumped off the bed. Her eyes were red and swollen, she even had her glasses off, and kept wiping away at her eyes. Every few seconds she sniffled but tried to not let it show. She was embarrassed at it. Embarrassed..

She thought I was going to tease her.

Make fun of her.

I did the complete opposite though.

"You don't have to be afraid to cry..it only makes you human.." I whispered into her ear, enwrapping her in a hug. She stood there shocked for a second before relaxing in the hug, letting the tears slip out.

"He..he's not going to make it." She said quietly between tears.

"You don't need to talk.." I said, pulling her closer as the tears fell even more, soaking my vest.

And for some reason, at that moment, I didn't hate her. I couldn't.

Guess it's just because I'm a nice guy.

 **Yayyy some Nalu! Yayyyy! Well I hope you guys are happy about Natsu's reaction, most of you were ready to beat him xD**

 **Don't worry, I was too.**

 **Even though I made him act that way...**

 **...**

 **Oh, also, I've got a question. Who here reads the manga? I was thinking of adding something in but it's only in the manga so far so I won't do it if too many don't read it. It's a pretty big part.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Monday...I hate Mondays.." I muttered as I walked through the hallways with Gray beside me. He grunted in agreement. It also sucks that -despite it being only the SECOND week of school- we've got a math test coming up..

Which means that it's either I study or go I 'fishing' again tonight! I mean..yeah it's been over a week and she still hasn't shown up..but I can feel it in my gut! Today's the day she goes! Today I will see her again!

While I was thinking of what to say to her, to make sure that we become friends, Lucy walked by Gray and I. We made brief eye contact but didn't say anything.

"You two..seem to not be at each other's throats.." Gray observed, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I didn't say anything then either. Saturday night..it was..different. I didn't hate her. She didn't hate me either. The next day was normal, us bickering, but at the same time it wasn't exactly normal. There wasn't as much hatred in my heart when I saw her. Don't get me wrong, she's still a bitch, but..I don't know. Something just kind of changed that night and she felt it too. I can safely say that we don't hate each other enough to tear each other apart when we see each other, just a strong dislike.

Oh and she wasn't happy to find a blue cat on her face when she went to sleep (it made me laugh though so I ended up naming him 'Happy'). Another important thing that should definitely be mentioned is that Gramps lied to me! Well I wouldn't say lie exactly..just was being a douche. Turns out he had Lucy's teachers keep extra copies of the notes for when she returned. ANOTHER fun fact is that I didn't find that out until Sunday morning and guess who stayed up all night writing them out? Yeah...Gramps is gonna have a whole lot of fun when he finds a basket of angry crickets in his office..

"I have gym this period." I moaned, breaking that silence that Gray and I created. Normally I like gym..but not this one. Remember earlier when I said that Lucy is probably one of those girls who don't do anything in gym class? WELL it seems like everyone else in that class is too. I suppose I was being sexist earlier though, saying it was just girls.

Oh no, I was DEAD wrong.

Most of the people in my gym class are guys that don't take it seriously AT ALL.

Hahahahaha fun..

"Sucks to be you." Gray smirked and I sent him a glare. He practically grabbed my head and forced me to glare at him, so if it's anyone's fault, it's his.

I gave him another glare as I turned into the gym, his smirk still spread onto his face when I did. I grumbled some more when I opened the door to the change room, immediately being hit with body odor. Fun..so much of the fun..

After I changed into my gym clothes as fast as I can and darted out of there, mainly so I wouldn't have to listen to Jet and Droy fighting over Levy again.. Believe me, it gets REALLY annoying REALLY fast. I mean it's obvious that the blue haired chick doesn't even like them. She likes that Gajeel guy. Or at least that's what it sounds like the way that Lucy and her talk on the phone.

...Yes I listen to their conversations... I'm not creepy though! It's just that they talk really loudly. And I happen to live with her so it's hard not to hear her conversations. Hmm wait can she hear my conversations when I'm on the phone? Does she LISTEN? THAT CREEP!

I'm not a hypocrite...so shut up...

"Alright everyone, we're going to be doing something different today." Mr. Conbolt announced as the rest of the class came into gym and finished off their laps (which they walked!). Everyone looked up at him questionably, normally he just hands us a soccer ball or something, not actually plan something out. Yeah I can safely say that it is not just the students that make gym awful. Well at least I'm normally the best when we play soccer. Not that I'm not normally the best at it! I'm just super good here...

Especially without Erza.

"Today, you will be climbing ropes." Mr. Conbolt stated, gesturing to the large rope that hung from the roof of the ceiling. How I did not seen that before? Unknown. There was a lot of moaning from the class when they saw how high the rope was. When I say a lot, I mean A LOT. Everyone but one person moaned, and that one person was not me (I was moaning too..) it was actually Lucy.

Remember again when I said that Lucy would probably be one of those girls? Well turns out I was wrong. She was one of the only other people that actually did something. That doesn't make her good at it, but she's at least trying.

Only for her own selfish reasons though, like getting a good grade. Completely selfish there.

"Ah shut up you brats." Conbolt snapped, glaring at us all until his eyes landed on Droy. "You." He said, pointing a hairy old finger at the fat man, "You're first."

Droy sweat dropped a little and looked around frantically, hoping he was pointing to someone else, but he wasn't. After a few moments of that, Droy sighed drastically and walked up to the hope, attempting to try it.

He didn't even get off the ground..

After a lot of frustration and sweat, Conbolt finally made Droy stop and sat him back down. I wish I could say that this wasn't the case for everyone. Butttt it was. Even me. Well not exactly, I got halfway before it started to smell really moldy and the stench made me lose my grip.

Yeah..that's why.

Now it's Lucy's turn.

I watched as she climbed up a few inches and started to make bets with the people around me on when she would fall down. Most (like me) said any second now, while this one girl that seems to always be drunk said that Lucy would make it to the end. It was hard not to laugh.

It was even harder not to laugh when I saw her lose her grip.

Then it was hard not to cry when she somehow got her grip back and went past my mark.

Then it was hard not to pass out when her fat butt landed on me.

 **Hee hee sorry for the short chapter :P. Super duper sorry. I've been very brain dead lately...you know falling off the couch twice in the same way...two days in a row...**

 **And running into doors...**

 **My brain just wants me dead xD.**

 **Alright see yeah later.**

 **But there won't be ANY new chapters next week because I have to go to camp :(**

 **No electronics.**

 **I'm going to die..**


	14. Chapter 14

"My head.." I groaned loudly as the fat ass got off of my face.

"S-Sorry." Lucy said, her face bright red. I groaned some more while the rest of the class just laughed really loudly. Really loudly. Had my face not been bruised, and probably swollen, I'd most likely have punched them all out. Laughing at ME? Natsu DRAGNEEL? That just doesn't happen.

That damn bitch..

All her fault..

"Natsu, are you okay?" Mr. Conbolt asked, trying to be sincere but it was obvious that he was just trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'm fine." I growled as I stood up, rubbing the newly forming bump on my head. Mr. Conbolt nodded then turned away so that he wasn't facing the class, and then I could hear some really loud laughter that just happened to sound like him.

Coincidence? I think not!

Get the quote? Hee hee..

"I really am sorry Natsu, I lost my grip or something.." Lucy apologized profusely and held out a hand for me to take, which I didn't. I growled at her for a second before getting up on my own, my head pounding. When I was on my feet, I felt the world around me dissolve. Well..not dissolve. Just..turning around in circles I guess? I felt my knees give out on me too, I didn't realize it until I felt a sharp pain in the as they smashed into the ground.

"Natsu? Are you sure you're okay?" Mr. Conbolt asked, looking back over at me. He had a bit more concern in his voice, but not THAT much. He didn't even try to hold in his laughter when he faced me anymore.

"Don't..don't feel good anymore.." I murmured, trying to stand up again, but only to find myself getting even more dizzy then falling back down again.

"Hm, maybe you should go to the nurses office." Someone in the crowd said.

"Noo." I said sarcastically and placed one of my hands on my pounding head. Suddenly, I felt something cold go around my shoulder, then my own arm being placed around someone else's shoulder.

"I'll take him." Lucy said, helping me up. Normally I would object, but considering I could see three Lucys, I figured it might be a smart idea not to. As I stood up, I instantly felt my own body weight trying to crush my legs. I think Lucy noticed it too because as I started to fall down again, she pulled me right back up, letting me use her as a support.

We walked down to the nurses office silently, only sharing the exchange of glances every so often. I didn't really wanna a talk for two reasons though; one, the world seems to be spinning awfully fast today and two; We aren't friends.

Not at all.

So why should I willingly talk to someone I'm not friends with?

I mean..other then to make friends. I don't need to make friends. I have friends.

Some of them *cough* Gray *cough* are dicks, but still. Better than a bitch right? Well..maybe.

Can't say for certain, Gray can really be an ass sometimes. Like that phone call..

That was just awful.

"Say..Natsu, I've been wondering." Lucy spoke up, breaking the silence that lingered in the air. I looked over at her with a bit of confusion and anger, I happened to enjoy the silence between us. "Why are you going fishing so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've gone every night since I've come back but you don't actually bring back fish." She said, helping a long some more. Is it just me or has the nurse's office gotten a lot longer? Of course it has to get longer right when I actually wanna get there. Do you know how hard it is to make up a good lie when you can't even see straight? Why am I lying you may ask?

Well saying "I'm waiting for a blonde hair cat witch disguised as a mortal" would probably not go very well.

 _Beep beep_

Yesss my savior!

I happily took out my phone to avoid her question, to find out that I'm being called. Not texted. CALLED.

Even better.

"Hello?" I asked into my phone, foolishly not looking at my caller id before I did. Oh so foolishly..

"YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO LISANNA?"

"Hi Erza..." I muttered to the red haired chick on the other side. After this phone call I'm probably going to be deaf...

Deaf and dead...

This my two deaf/deaths.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU TALKED TO HER YET?" she screamed in my ear, completely dismissing my greeting, which is very rude for the record.

"Haven't had the time?" I said with a shrug, that she couldn't see. I looked over at Lucy, who had quite an amused expression on her face. Bitch..

"I TOLD YOU TO TALK TO HER A WHILE AGO!"

"I've been busy!"

"THEN TALK TO HER NOW!"

"Well technically it's class time so shouldn't YOU be in class?" I asked, earning a few giggles from Lucy, which made me smirk for some odd reason. Must be because of instinct, after all I am quite the prankster.

"Shut up you dolt, it's my free period. Why are YOU answering in class?" She retorted, which made me sweat drop because even if I told her the truth, I'm dead.

Oh so very dead.

"Lucy is bringing me to the nurse, after her fat ass fell on my head-Ow! Hitting me in the head will not help my concussion!"

"I doubt you have you concussion." Lucy rolled her eyes after a small bump started to form on my head.

"Natsu watch your language." Erza warned very loudly may I add "And thank you Lucy for bringing my idiot friend to the nurse's office, I know it's not your fault."

"No problem!" Lucy yelled loud enough so that Erza could hear through the phone.

"But you seem fine so put the f***ing phone down and go talk to Lisanna." She demanded. So much for 'watch your language'. I sighed loudly as I turned off the phone, letting go of Lucy. Thankfully, I didn't fall over. My knees seemed to be doing better but I was still a bit busy.

"Seems like I gotta go, sorry Luce." I said, heading towards the washroom so I could call Lisanna in peac-

Wait..

Did..

I..

Just..

Call..

Her..

Luce?

 **Sorry D: Long update, short chapter. I'm awful. I know.**

 **I'm so sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Lisanna.." I waved awkwardly at the silver haired female. To be honest, it's been a little while since I saw her. It's not like it's MY fault though. She never came to me like she used to and I'm not going to go up to her. Do you know how much work that is?

Okay maybe not that much but that valuable time could be spent EATING!

...I'm a horrible person aren't I?

Oh well...food is pretty important.

"Oh! Hey Natsu!" Lisanna called out, walking over to me in the hallways. The hallways were packed though -since the bell ran five minutes ago after I had searched for Lisanna for fifteen minutes- so she had some trouble getting over to me but that's what school's for right? Finding a way to get around in crowded situations? Well if not, we still learn it. Whether we want to or not.

I guess that happens a lot in school actually.

I remember grade six family life. Now THAT was something I didn't need to learn, especially with pictures.

Actually I probably did need to learn it but I didn't WANT to at that age.

"What's..going on?" She asked awkwardly, giving me a weird look after standing there for a few moments with me being absolutely silent. Whoops..

"Oh uh yeah, sorry." I said, snapping out of my thoughts "Just thinking about six grade family life.."

"...Why?"

"...I don't know." I answered honestly and rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably, my eyes seeming very interested in my feet at the moment "Anyways..about that confession of yours.."

"Don't worry about it Natsu." She cut me off, raising one of her hands to cover my mouth while her other one held her English books. Guess that's her next class? "It's really not a big deal, if you don't like me back then you don't like me back."

I pushed her hand away from mouth and looked her in the eyes this time "But the way I brushed you off."

"Don't worry about it." She repeated herself, giving me a kind smile "If you didn't understand it, then you don't like me."

It amazed me how..nice she was being about this. I mean, honestly though, if I found out Gray did that to someone I would probably punch him in the throat for being such a dick. Well, actually, it's not the same here. I'M the one Lisanna confessed to, so of course she would be nice. Friends don't have to be nice to each other if the other one's being a dick. And I doubt I would be confessing to Gray, having him say that.

EW EW EW EWWWWWWWWWW!

PERISH THE THOUGHT!

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THAT CAME FROM!

"Oh by the way Natsu.." Lisanna spoke up after a few more moments of silence, only a few minutes before class started now. Whatever, if anything this is Erza's fault. She's the one who made me ditch class to go talk to Lisanna. "Could you ask if Lucy and Erza if they would like to come over to my dorm for the night?"

"Oh? Are you allowed to do that?"

"Yeah, I got an okay from Makarov so I thought it would be fun to have a sleepover." Lisanna answered with a smile before repeating her question "So..could you?"

I nodded and then gave a disgusted face, "Sure, but why Luce? And why do I have to tell her?"

Ugh..Luce. I did it again. You know what, maybe I'll keep calling her that on purpose. It's much easier to say than 'Lucy' or 'Bitchy Queen of the Universe.'

Have I called her that last one yet? I probably should, to be honest. It fits her. But it's a handful isn't it? Not like evil cat with disguised as a human. Let's shorten it up to BQOFTU.

Yes...that is perfect.

"Number one; because you always seem to run into her and number two; Because I've talked to her a few times and she's actually really nice," Lisanna continued on with her awful lies "I think she's just a bit shy and that's why she doesn't have many friends so I figured I would invite her over." 'Shy' is that what they're calling 'bitchyness' nowadays? "I don't even know why you have a problem with her, she never actually did anything to you."

I glared at her slightly, not like my glares at Luce, but more of an annoyed 'I can't believe I have to repeat this AGAIN' glare "Because she's annoying, a stuck up snob, sticks her nose in the air like nobodies business, makes fun of everyone behind their back, a bitch, a double bitch, a triple bitch, she's just a pain in the ass, thinks she's better than everyone else." I continued on with my list of insults, unlike her lies.

"Natsu..I've never once seen her do that."

"Then you should pay more attention." I snapped unwillingly, not too harsh though, but Lisanna had a bit of a shocked look on her face before it switched to her innocent face again.

"I think you should at least give her a chance, you've decided she's guilty when you've made up all of her crimes."

"Did not!" I whined childishly, expecting her to yell back 'did too' but I only got a disappointed head shake. Rude much?

Ignoring my angry face that had formed over my beautiful face, Lisanna sighed and gave me a sweet smile "Just tell her please?"

"Fine.." I replied angrily as she walked into her classroom. Lucky girl, happening to have her class right beside where I stopped her. I, on the other hand, happen to have my classroom all the way on the other side of the school. PLUS I don't even have my books yet. At least I still have a few more minutes before class st-

 _Ring ring~_

"F***!"

000

Okay okay, I know I shouldn't be doing this. But..I'm bored, so you can't exactly blame me. I went fishing today and didn't see the girl..again..sadly, so now I've got nothing to do! Especially since Lucy is at the sleepover I'm currently spying on so I've got no one to fight with!

Oh..I haven't mentioned that yet did I? Well anyways, I'm currently outside Lisanna's window, watching their sleepover from the outside. I AM NOT BEING A PERVERT LIKE ICE BRAINS! I am merely interested in what's going to happen, and am here to protect my friends from Luce.

Yes, that's it.

Inside the room, it looked like they were having a lot of fun though. There was a brown haired, half naked, girl that I believed was named Cana, along with Lisanna's older sister Mirajane, a girl named Evergreen who's almost as big as a bitch as Lucy, Erza, that Levy chick, another bluenette, and well Lisanna obviously. They were all gathered around in a circle on Lisanna's floor, sitting on their sleeping bags, except for Lisanna who was on her bed. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Cana just smacked Lisanna with a pillow and everyone was laughing.

Lucy was laughing the hardest though, because she enjoys watching other people in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a deep voice growled behind me. I turned around to see a VERY bulky and tanned man with silver hair, just like Lisanna and Mirajane, glaring directly at me. At first, I was quite glad to find out that Lisanna's dorm room is on the first floor WITH a window so I could see through it, but now I'm not so sure. If it was on the second floor at least, I doubt this guy would've found me. But..it would probably be very hard to climb the building and stay there all night, at least now I get to stand on the grass and sit down if I need to.

"Keeping a watch on my friends.." I said nervously, waiting for the man to punch me and then for the fight to start.

"Are you spying on my sisters?" He questioned, leaning over so that his face was directly in front of me.

"No." I replied..somewhat honestly. I guess this counts as spying, but it's for a good reason!

"Natsu?" a man questioned, walking out of the shadows to show his blue hair.

"JELLAL?" I asked in complete shock. Jellal, one of Erza's friends that I don't see often, and is really quiet. I definitely didn't expect to see him here. Before he said anything, another voice came.

"Natsu? Elfman? Jellal? What are YOU doing here?" a familiar voice asked in shock, behind the bulky man who I'm guessing is Lisanna and Mira's sister. He turned around halfway, letting me see the annoying Ice Face glaring at us both.

"Gray? Ugh this night is getting worst and worst." I complained, leaning my shoulder on the wall.

"The f***?" ANOTHER voice said before Gray and I could start our fight with 'Elfman' probably joining in. This time the voice came from the side though. We all turned our heads to see that Gajeel guy from the skating park "Why the hell is there so many people here?"

"I should be asking YOU guys the same question." Elfman grumbled, glaring at us four.

"Really? Why are you here Elfman? Are you being pervy to your sisters? That's just wrong.." Gray said with a disgusted face.

"What? NO!" Elfman yelled angrily, glaring at Gray "I'm here to make sure no pervs like you three were coming to spy on them."

"I'm not a perv!" We all yelled simultaneously. Elfman scoffed at us, obviously not believing us.

"Well I know I'M not, Gray, Gajeel are probably, and you too Elfman. I bet you're spying on someone else. What about that other bitch? Evergreen? I think I've seen you two on a few dates." I rolled my eyes at them.

"ME? You're the perv who was here first!" Gray argued pointing at finger at me while Gajeel threw insults at me and Elfman blushed, Jellal only looked away.

"Ugh I don't like to hang around perverts." I scoffed then turned around to look back into the room "Now leave me be so I can protect my friends."

The other guys rush towards me and pushed me out of the way, trying to look in the room. But there was one problem..the girl's weren't in Lisanna's dorm anymore. Well at least I could tell they weren't in sight.

So..where'd they go?

"Boys..."

We all turned around to see a bunch of girls in their pajamas, all had death glares in their eyes (except Cana who was drinking some beer). Well..we found them..

And suddenly I regretted coming here at all.

 **Hee sorry for such the long update, but I hope this chapter made up for it :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

"That was just cruel.." I muttered as I rubbed my swollen cheek. Lucy glared at me hard while we walked through the hallway together, obviously not having any sympathy for me at all. Bitch..

"You completely deserved it!" She snapped, glaring at me even harder. I scoffed loudly, but it only made her slap my arm. "You bastard, I can't believe you did that!"

"It was a perfectly reasonable scoff!"

"Not that you idiot!" Lucy sighed loudly, slapping my arm again before violently grabbing onto her own head "Why did you have to spy on us? I was actually having fun with them! My gosh are all you boys idiots?"

"First, only the others are idiots not me." I argued and held up one finger, which then changed into two "And second, the only reason you were having fun is because you were being mean to my friends!"

"MEAN? HOW IN THE WORLD WAS I BEING MEAN?"

"You hit them with pillows!"

"It was a pillow fight!"

"You laughed when they didn't!"

"I thought Cana's pun was funny! They didn't!"

"You..you.." I trailed off, trying to think of something else, but I couldn't. Of course that just made her SMACK MY ARM AGAIN! In the exact same place too! Gosh does she really want to bruise my arm?

"Bastard.." She growled, not even looking at me anymore. Pfft like I'd want her too.

"Could you two stop flirting?" Gray said from behind, obviously annoyed.

"Shut it Gray!" I turned around to growl at him. Lucy glared at him but didn't do much as else. The other's that were behind us either sighed or scoffed loudly, well except for Cana who giggled and Jellal who didn't give a crap. Everyone was walking back to their dorms except for Lisanna. The girls seemed particularly angry while us guys were just annoyed that we were caught. Not that I was being a pervert or anything, but I was too ninja like for them to notice me so it was obviously the other perverts.

No wait I mean they're perverts not me!

When the girls started beating us guys -me for no actual reason- apparently the principal heard the fighting and came out to stop it. All of us, even the girls that were sleeping over, are being sent back to their dorms now. So we're all kind of just sulking our way through the hallways. Luckily for me, Erza was too busy beating up Jellal to beat me. It seemed like each girl (except for Cana who just drank her booze which Gramps surprisingly didn't take away) had their own guy to beat up. Erza with Jellal, Evergreen with Elfman, Juvia didn't really beat up Gray ( but she pretended to be mad I guess), Levy with Gajeel, and I happened to have TWO girls! Lisanna and LUCY!

Hahahahahahahahahahaha fun!

At least Lisanna wasn't actually trying to hurt me..and she hit me once.. Not like Lucy..

That bitch..

"Natsu..where are you going?" Erza spoke up, stepping in front of me so that I couldn't walk anymore, which only made me walk right into her.

"...To my dorm?" I gave her a questioning look before noticing that all the guys were gone and I had only been walking with the girls. F***..I had been following Lucy to my dorm and was thinking too hard that I forgot I've got a different route.

I..I was thinking too hard?

I can do that?

"Oh yeah sorry.." I muttered sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck, not without noticing the smirk that Lucy was giving me before walking along with the girls.

000

"My cheek hurts!" I smooshed my head into my pillow, wrapping my body into a taco blanket while whining loudly. I went to rub my cheek some more, but I was still stuck in my taco blanket so I ended up just rolling off my bed in my failed attempt to rub my poor poor cheek.

"Will you shut up already?" Lucy snapped from the other side of the room, completely ignoring the loud 'thump' that came with me following my bed. Oh and a 'snap' that didn't sound good. It wasn't from my body though..I could tell that much. Did I leave anything next to bed that's breakable? Mmm my clothes wouldn't make a sound like that..neither would my pillow..cup maybe? No that was plastic... Then what could it ha-

MY F***ING DS!

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in terror when I rolled off to see the smashed pieces of my wonderful ds. My pokémon game was still in it too! How could this happen?

WHY ME?

WHY ME?

"SHUT UP!" She screamed even louder. This got me ticked off though. So I rolled over (like a boss) and tore down the blanket I put up for privacy so I could scream at her. I didn't scream at her. Instead she screamed. Mainly because she was only in a bra and underwear. I blushed insanely and shoved my face into my blanket taco as she hurled a few pillows at me before wrapping herself up in a blanket taco to cover herself.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lucy yelled almost loud enough to burst my ear drums. Actually it may have. I know for certain that I could smell blood. OH MY GOSH! WHAT IF SHE DID BURST MY EAR DRUMS? WILL I NEED TO GET HEARING AIDS? NOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG!

Oh wait..the blood is coming from my nose and soaking into my white blanket...

F***.

Is blood permanent? It better not be! My mom would kill me if she saw blood stains on my blanket!

Oh my gosh she might call the cops! I might get arrested! And I doubt Lucy would help my case!

This is hell!

"PERVERT!" She somehow was even to scream louder as she hurled more pillows that she got from unknown places "Ugh I'm leaving!"

The next thing I heard was a slam on the door. I hope she got changed..

Oh well, I should go to and get a new DS. So I got out of my blanket taco and left as well, maybe I'll check out the fishing place too..


	17. Chapter 17

I watched as the night sky turned the water a darker colour, the sun no longer being able to give it its extra reflection. The night lake didn't look too bad to be honest, the stars looked especially pretty in it. I've never really been one for stars though.

The wind was harder though so the water pushed past me fast, I'd only be able to see the reflections for a few moments.

As I sat on my normal rock at my fishing place, my little box with my new DS by my side, I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I don't know why I expected her to come here, especially at the middle of the night. But I did, I really did.

Maybe everyone's right, maybe I am just stupid.

"The stars are amazing here.." A soft voice said behind me, it was so soft and came out of nowhere, I might've thought it was a ghost. Might've...ha ha ha...

It's not like I screamed or anything... Ha..ha.. funny..

"Geez do you have to be so loud?" The same voice said, obviously annoyed "There was seriously no point in screaming.."

I glanced behind me slowly, getting ready to run away from the ghost, when I saw someone that made me fall back in my seat. Scratch that, fall forward on my rock...into the water...the cold cold water.

...Okay so maybe I let out a scream this time. As my chest smashed into the water, I felt like all air was knocked right out of me. As if the water being so friggen cold wasn't enough, it had to be moving fast as well. Because you know, why not?

It's not like anything has gone wrong today so I needed SOMETHING bad to happen.

That was sarcasm if you didn't get it...

"Natsu!" A voice yelled from up above, the voice might've said something else but it was drowned out by the water crashing in my ears as I was pushed down the stream. I desperately tried to grab onto something on the surface, or maybe a plant that could slow me a down a bit so I could find a way out of this mess, but I was only met with more water.

I kept kicking to try and keep afloat but the water was getting too strong and I found myself head under. I opened my eyes slightly just so I could see where I was underwater and so there wasn't as much dirt going into my eyes. I looked around as I kicked against the current as hard as I can, only slowing me down a bit. I swam over to the side a little bit where the ground was and grabbed onto a root that belonged to a plant or something. I held on tight as the river pushed harder, starting to feel light headed at my loss of air. My eyes started to flutter close as I started to lose control of my hands, my grip losing.

Just before I let go though, something grabbed my wrist. I didn't get to see what happened next as everything went black.

* * *

"Are you okay?" a soft, but worried, voice said as light started to come back to me. I opened my eyes slowly..to see an angel? A blonde haired angel.. Okay, I now I may sound crazy, but the way that the moonlight shined behind her really did make her look like an angel. I lifted my head up very slowly, a pounding in it as I did, but I kept moving it up along with my chest until I was in a sitting position. I laid my hands back to support myself as I started to feel lightheaded.

"You should lie back down.." The girl said, placing a hand on my chest and pushing me back to where I was. I hadn't noticed it before, but apparently my head had been on her lap. Which was gosh diggly fine with me. But I also feel..really..really..weird right now. Like a drunky weird. Not that I know what that feels like..

"Dun wanna.." I muttered sleepily not going back up, digging my face into her thy. It wasn't supposed to come out so sleepily, but it did, and I didn't fight it.

"Natsu.. I just pulled you out of the river..you really need to rest." she whined, somewhat childishly. I grinned slightly at the whine, thinking it was cute as I started digging my face in further to try and steal her warmth. I heard a long sigh then felt small fingers make their way into my hair. That got me grinning even more.

I turned my head a bit so my face wasn't being suffocated by her thigh and I could breathe in the fresh air, just enjoying where we were right then. Despite the fact that I may have almost died back there, and got beat up by a girl, and got into shit with the principal, and- you know what? Let's stop right there so I can just enjoy this moment.

The silence between us was nice, comfortable silence at least. Neither of us felt the need to say anything if we didn't have to. We both just felt comfortable with each other. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but I sure as hell hoped it was.

I felt my eyes flutter close slowly as fingers danced around on my head, the whole world going dark once more, but this time.

I felt happy as it did.

 **Hope that fluffy makes up for the short chapter and long update :D. I promise the next one won't be as long. If it is...then I'll give you a bat to beat me with. ONLY TO BEAT ME WITH! YOU CANNOT STEAL IT.**

 **THE BAT IS NOT YOURS! IT'S MINE!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Natsu..."

"Natsu..."

'Natsu..."

"WAKE UP!"

I felt my eyes snap open as I jolted awake on the bed, mainly because of the screaming in my ears that left a ringing as well, very pleasant eh?

"WHAT?" A shout immediately escaped my voice what I woke up, the shout..well it was kind of..high pitched. Like..voice cracking high pitch.. But just so you're not mistaken, my voice did not crack! It just maybe sounded like it.

And the giggling blonde girl in front of me seemed to think that it sounded like it also.

"What the hell was that for." I snapped at her before laying back in my bed, suddenly feeling a cold chill down my back. I closed my eyes then cuddled up under the blankets some more and curled myself in a ball, trying to preserve heat for myself. It wasn't working much though. I was still cold. REALLY cold. I was about to complain about it loudly to annoy Lucy, when I felt the blankets get a bit heavier. I peaked one eye open, looking up to see that there was now a pink and fluffy blanket on top of me. The complaint that was able to leave my lips quickly fell silent and I quietly thanked Lucy, even though I noticed she had left.

Well she had at least left my side of the room.

Instead of thinking about how embarrassing it might be if someone saw me with a pink fluffy blanket (completely different shade of pink from my hair, and my hair is not fluffy! I knew what you were thinking!), I just ended up curling up even more under the blankets, feeling slightly warmer now. I let my eyes close again and nuzzled my pillow while holding my knees to my chest.

Maybe I should've thanked her louder. That definitely would've been the nice thing to do.. It's too late now though. It would just be weird if I thanked her now, and besides, I'm too cozy to get up from my bed~

 _Beep_

Have I ever expressed how much I hate my phone before?

 _Beep_

I mean it only ever beeps at the worst times.

 _Beep_

Maybe I shouldn't blame the phone for that though..

 _Beep_

I should blame the person texting me shouldn't I?

 _Beep_

And I have a feeling that I know who's texting me.

 _Beep_

I bet you a billion dollars that I'm right.

 _Beep_

Make that a gazillion.

 _Beep_

I let out a large sigh as I reached my hand out of the little taco I wrapped myself in, instant cold hitting my arm which made me wince. But I was strong! I kept reaching, despite the string of curses that I let fall from my lips, until I was finally able to reach my phone and pull it back to me on the bed. But you, know, before that something horrible had to happen. Something extremely horrific. Because of the numbness of my fingers..I may or may not...have...possibly...dropped it.

You can probably guess how large THAT sigh was at the time. Instead of being a civilized person and getting out of bed to pick up my phone, I decided to be an 'awesome' person by diving face first into the floor. It..partially worked. I feel the floor was somehow cold than the air, but I was able to keep my lower body underneath the blankets so that was good! There was..one problem however.

Getting back up.

Normally I would use both hands to push me up a bit against the floor, then use one of my hands to grab onto the bed post then pull me up. However, this time, I have a phone in my hand. So pushing it against the floor would probably crack it, and I maybe...possibly...happen to have spent all of my money on my new DS.. So this may be a problem. And like I said, the floor was cold against my cheek.

Suddenly, and idea popped into my head that made me grin wildly. If I can do it with both hands...then why can't I do it with both?

And that, my dear readers, is how I got a terrible headache and am now just laying on the cold floor with no blankets.

Well...at least I got my phone back! And guess what? You guys owe me a gazillion dollars!

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _Wakey Wakey~_

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _NATSU!_

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _GET UP!_

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _GET UP, YOU LAZY ASS!_

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _My gosh you can sleep forever can't you?_

 _From Ice Dork:  
_

 _OMFG GET UP! I NEED THE HELP OF AN IDIOT!_

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _UGHHHHHHHH!_

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _I'm going to spam you if you don't answer in the next five minutes.._

...I hate him. So...friggen much. All of this torture I just went through, for this? To get called an idiot? I'm lying on the floor now with no blankets because I'm too lazy to get up, when I could be cozied up under a bunch of awesome blankets on my bed. I hate that bastard so much...

 _To Ice Dork:_

 _WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?_

I may have..almost...possibly...thrown my phone up against the wall.

AHA! I tricked you! Did I not? I did not throw my phone up against the wall! I threw it against the bed post and it did not break! It only cracked..a lot. Like from the top left corner to the bottom right. It wasn't broken though! I could still use it! And besides, it kind of looked like a lightning bolt so it looked cool. Obviously it would've been better if it looked like a flame but I'll take what I can get.

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _I need help figuring something out._

I sighed..again..

 _To Ice Dork:_

 _What do you need help with, and why do you need MY help?_

It was barely a second later when he replied, something was really going on..

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _I got secret admirer notes._

Secret admirer? HIM? Who in their right minds would like him (other then that blue haired chick...) and why does he need ME?

 _To Ice Dork:_

 _..So? Are they from that Juvia girl?_

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _No..her hand writings different.._

 _To Ice Dork:_

 _And I need to know this...why?_

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _Because I need your help finding out whose handwriting it is!_

 _To Ice Dork:_

 _Why do you think I would help YOU?_

 _From Ice Dork:_

 _I'll treat you to a burger._

 _To Ice Dork:_

 _DONE! Meet you at your dorm room!_

Before I got a message back, I rushed right out the door, down the stairs, and then to his dorm.

Burger, here I come!

And..whatever else that thing is that Gray wants me to do.


	19. Chapter 19

_Knock knock knock_ "Gray." _Knock knock knock_ "Gray." _Knock knock knock_ "Gray."

"Didn't know you would stoop so low as to ripping off TV shows." Gray stated as he opened the door to his dorm, forcing my repetitive knocking to a halt.

"TV shows? Well EXCUSE YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I WRITE ALL OF MY OWN STUFF!" I started to rant to him, way more angry than I should've been. He only sighed and stepped to the side to let me into his dorm. I walked in smugly, taking his silence as an accomplishment. There's nothing more accomplishing then making someone go silent. Even if you did rip it off a TV sho-

...

I mean what?

As I walked in, I noticed it smelled heavily of cologne. And when I say heavily, I mean like going into a cologne store, having someone spray you in the face with it, and then being trapped in a room with even more cologne. Then imagine having a dog like nose.

So yeah, if you couldn't guess, I kind of..maybe gagged.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud and scrunched up my nose to block the scent off a bit. Yeah..it didn't help..at all.

CURSE MY AMAZING SENSE OF SMELL!

"My roommate's going on a date.." Gray sighed and pointed to the man behind him with an annoyed look. The man behind him..looked kind of like a lion. Well if a lion was turned human, this was definitely what it would look like. He had spiky orange hair and glasses, along with a type of aroma that lingered around him that just made me want to punch him. A lot.

"A lot of cologne he's got.." I muttered some more and wiggled my nose to prove my point.

"You can never have enough cologne~" the man swooned as he put on his black jacket over his white shir- Is that a suit he's wearing? Geez fancy date I guess?

"Yes you can.."

The man only rolled his eyes at me and turned around. If his hair wasn't all gelled up and spiky, I'm quite certain that he would've done a hair flip. Which might've actually been a bit cool since his hair colour's kind of cool.

Not that it's cooler than mine of course! Mine is always the best!

Salmon coloured. NOT PINK! SALMON!

"Well, whatever, I'm off. See yeah Gray." The man waved Gray off and pushed by me to get out the door. I let him of course, because I'm a nice guy and all. Gray rolled his eyes, but it seemed like it was more at me than Mr. Lion. Which is totally unfair because I haven't actually done anything dumb yet!

Yes..I do know that I dumb things SOMETIMES, and I accept it. Just like a decent human being.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Gray said, obviously annoyed as he led me into his room and over to his bed where a piece of paper was and a notebook with a list of girls in our grade.

"I really don't understand why you're freaking out so much, Mr. Grumpypants." I stated and sat on the edge of his bed, picking up the paper to read what it said but Gray swiped it out my hands almost instantly.

"Because it's killing me that I don't know." Gray snapped and tossed the paper back onto the bed, "Don't touch the paper."

"What? Why not?" I asked, slightly annoyed. HE touched the paper! So how come I'M not allowed to? It's not like I'm gonna mess it up? Heck if anything, HE'S probably the one who'll mess it up. I mean, I know people always blame me, but it's always him that actually does this stuff. Like...that time when the fire alarm was pulled for no reason. That was HIM! Not me! Him! He was the one who was standing too close for comfort, so obviously I had to push myself onto the wall to get some space. How was I supposed to know that there was a fire alarm there?

And HE was the one that pushed the dye in my hands out of my hands and into the explosive material. Okay so maybe I was the one who had the explosive material from science but it was still his fault.

AND he was the one who drew a dick on Makarov's forehead while he was sleeping! Just because there was video proof of me doing such a thing means nothing! NOTHING!

AND HE...well you get it. I don't feel like I should go on about all the dumb things he's done, he's just not worth my time. Or yours probably.

"Because you'd probably eat it."

I don't know what happened at that moment. I must've snapped or something. I couldn't remember. All I remember was black, like I was sleeping. But when I woke up, Gray's head was on a pole.

No..wait...

That was just a daydream.

Nevermind! It's alright.

...For now...

"Yeah, like I'd do that, Ice Dick." I scoffed and crossed my arms, obviously insulted.

"You've eaten socks before, I'm quite certain you would." He rolled his eyes, sitting on his bed as well now.

"I WAS LIKE...FIVE! AND I DIDN'T EAT THEM! I ONLY SUCKED ON THEM!" I argued, very loudly.

"First of all, you were ten, and secondly, you cut them up then placed them in your soup." Gray stated, giving me an annoyed look.

"Oh right..I forgot about that one time." I muttered then forcibly took the paper from him. I kept rereading the paper as Gray tackled me for it back but I kept it out of his reach. It kind of looked familiar actual-

I widened my eyes when I realized whose handwriting it was.

"LUCY?"

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys :(. It was 'Take Your Kid To Work' day today and I went to my Uncle's restaurant. I..I cannot cut bread. At all. Nor limes apparently. I actually cut my thumb with that.**

 **HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I'm an idiot -.-**


	20. Chapter 20

"...Lucy?" Gray arched an eyebrow at my sudden outburst.

"Yeah, Lucy...I...forgot..." I trailed off as I tried to think of an appropriate lie, "That's the automatic name my virtual pet elephant has...and I need to feed her."

Smooth Natsu, real smooth.

"...Virtual pet?" Gray blinked a few times, his eyebrow still raised as an expression of confusion flashed across his face.

"Yep. Virtual pet. I hate the name though. Wish it wasn't automatic." I shook my head. Why was I lying again? Was there actually a reason to lie? I don't know! I just randomly had the instinct to lie. I guess I just like lying to Gray, and him not knowing was apparently driving him crazy so that works out in MY favor! I'm a genius aren't I?

"Why..you know what, never mind." Gray just shook his head like he was used to this. Which he should be! Because it was one darn tooting good lie. Yep, I said tooting, get used to it.

We spent about another half hour just sitting on his bed, looking through the note to try and figure out who wrote it. I knew, obviously, but I didn't let Gray know because it was bugging him so much I just had to let him suffer like a TRUE friend. However, that made the half hour just boring. Why would he even need to spend so long trying to figure out who the hell wrote it.

Seriously though, who cares that much about that stuff? It's just 'romance' and 'love', I mean..what's the point of that?

Suddenly the girl from the fishing spot popped into my head and I couldn't shake her out. She was just so..beautiful. And I know that sounds stupid, I shouldn't just focus on beauty. But I felt like I knew her. Doesn't that count?

Yeah, I'm going to say it counts.

"Ugh, we're never going to figure this out." Gray muttered as he face planted onto the bed in frustration. It was too hard not to laugh. But I still did it somehow! It must be because I'm such a good liar and actor~

Honestly though, Erza never did find out about me taking her cake. I mean..she still beat me for it because she suspected me of doing it but she never found ACTUAL proof and all. She didn't apologize for giving me a black eye but still, I count it as a win!

Even..if the black eye stayed there for a week.

...

"That sounds like a YOU problem." I taunted him as I got off of his bed and headed for the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Gray yelled at me, obviously annoyed and frustrated still.

"Leaving." I answered and waved him off as I grabbed the doorknob.

"You can't just leave! We're still trying to figure this out!" He complained, now angry at me. I just gave him a smirk as I opened the door.

"Can and did." I stated before walking out.

* * *

To my joy, and a little bit surprised, the blonde haired girl was back at the fishing spot. She was just sitting underneath a tree, reading a book with no cover title or cover page. What the..? Why would there be books like that? How would you be able to tell what the book is or what it's about? I don't read much so I don't always get things when it comes to books but this..This is just ridiculous!

It's stupid!

It's weird!

It'-

"Are you okay?" A kind and gentle voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see the blonde haired girl staring right at me.

"Uh yeah..why?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. Do I look sick? Oh no! What if I look green and she finds me repulsive? What if`she never wants to see me again? That would be awful! How would I be able to live with myself knowing I put her through that type of trauma? I know I have to look at something repulsive every day (Gray) but I wouldn't ever want HER seeing something even remotely repulsive.

"Because you've looking at me..angrily? No that's not your angry face..." She muttered and tapped her finger on her chin, one hand holding her book in place, "It's your..weird face?"

"I just thought it was confusing that there's no title.." I corrected after realizing that I zoned out again.

She looked confused for a moment before widening her eyes when she realized I was talking about her book. She pulled out a brochure like folded paper with a bunch of colours and held it up, "It's right here, it's just easier to read without it on."

"OOOH." I let out a relieved. sigh, so much for my little rant.

"But there are some without a cover page and such."

Nevermind..

I just shook my head as I went over to where she was sitting and laid my head on her thigh, my head facing upwards, with no hesitation whatsoever.

"What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow at me as she looked down.

I grinned slightly as I closed my eyes, adjusting my shoulders to get comfy, "You let me do it before, so now it's my permanent spot."

She sighed but didn't make any move to make me move.

Make any move to make me move. Man that's a handful.

SO anyways she looked down at me one more time and shook her head as if she was in disbelief. I didn't care though as I just got comfier. I couldn't help but frown though, for some odd reason.

"You sure you're okay?" She repeated her question while I kept my eyes closed so I couldn't tell if she was looking at me.

"Completely." I stated, though it felt like a lie.

"What's wrong?" She asked and started to playing with my hair, which felt amazing, by the way. In case you were wondering and all.

"Nothing...I just..I dunno. I feel..weird. Kind of sad.." I muttered. You can all see how amazing I am with telling my feelings and describing them here.

"Why?"

"I dunno.." I repeated myself, still frowning.

"Think about all the things that have happened today, and think about the ones that make you sad." The blonde haired girl suggested.

I grumbled slightly, not thinking this would work, but did it anyways. Suddenly, I did feel sad when I thought about a certain thing that had happened today, "My friend got a secret admirer's card from the person I hate."

"Oh? And that makes you sad?" She questioned, most likely with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah..I dunno why though.." I muttered, slightly frustrated that I didn't know and opened my eyes to see the girl staring down at me. She opened her mouth as if she was gonna say something but closed it instead and leaned back on her tree.

"Well, you're welcome to stay laying on me until you do feel better." She said with a slight smile as she played around with my hair some more. My frown turned into a small grin as I closed my eyes, just relaxing on her.

Now this..this did make me feel better.

Maybe all that love crap isn't that..crappy?


	21. Sorry

**Hey guys. Sorry about this but I'm not going to be able to update as much. I've lost a lot of my inspiration and have been feeling rather down lately. Don't get me wrong though, I'm still going to write fanfictions, you just won't get updates as often.**

 **Very sorry about this.**

 **See yeah later,**

 **-Chaos.**


	22. Christmas Special!

Christmas is supposed to be a joyous time right? When you can spend the holidays with your friends and family? Well guess what? My family didn't want me back this year! Though they didn't say it..but they also didn't say that they were going to Florida for the holidays! I mean..honestly who does that? They didn't even tell my in person that they were leaving. Just when I was all packed up to go for Christmas break I get a post card of my family at the beach with a little red caption at the bottom saying 'Wish you were here!'

For some odd reason, I feel like that might be a total lie.

I grumbled something about stupid, mean, families as I unpacked my perfectly neat suit case (if my family can lie than so can I) and restocked my drawers. Seriously though? Florida? They had to go to Florida? They knew I've always wanted to go there! I mean, I'd rather spend Christmas at HOME but still! It was just so mean!

"You should really stop cussing so much when it's so close to Christmas." A certain blonde haired girl said from across the room, on her bed reading her book. Normally I wouldn't be able to see her because of MY super awesome idea of putting a barrier between us (Don't double check. It was me.) but she had packed that up. Since apparently HER family loves her so SHE gets to go home for Christmas while I'M staying here at SCHOOL. I have to stay at school for CHRISTMAS! Ughh I'm never going to forgive dad.

Never ever.

Well unless he makes his super spicy awesome chicken fingers that makes my step-mother cry. They're pretty good. I don't really understand how people just hate spicy foods. It adds flavour to it! Most foods are dull without spice!

"And you should stop being a pain in my-"

"Language."

I rolled my eyes at her as I 'corrected' myself, "arse."

She gave me a look that obviously meant she wasn't too thrilled with me but looked back at her book after a few moments with a look of satisfaction now. Grr..if I didn't hit people with secretary glasses than I would've already hit her. Yeah, I'll hit her even if she's a girl but not if she wears glasses. I'm not sexist, I'm nerdist.

Though implying that everyone who wears glasses is a nerd. Oh well, it's true! Don't give me that look!

And yes, I know what you're all thinking, if Gray was wearing glasses I would still hit him. He doesn't get any exceptions. Ever.

Lucy looked back at me another time, while I was still grumbling but without my cursing. I looked up slightly to make eye contact with her, while she just looked at me confused and biting her lip like she was dying to ask me something but she wouldn't. Or maybe she would. I dunno what goes on in that weird mind of hers. She's just super weird.

"..Why are you unpacking?" She finally asked after a few more moments. I let out a sigh as I just threw my postcard at her, not really wanting to explain or talk about it. Now..what happens now is how you could tell that we definitely aren't friends (not counting the part where I openly express my hatred for her), the fact that she giggled. SHE GIGGLED! Here I am heartbroken that I won't be spending Christmas with my family or anyone at that (Because my friends have loving families!) and she's giggling at my misfortune! And people wonder why I hate her..

At a few more minutes (yeah, not even seconds -man I've got a bunch of brackets today) of giggling she finally looked over at me with probably fake sad eyes, "I'm sorry." she said like she was actually sad. Yeah right. I know better than that! What does she think I am? An idiot.

Actually, I'm pretty sure she does..considering how many times she calls me an idiot. Oh well. I'm not and she should just deal with it.

Of course my report card says otherwise..

"Whatever.." I shrugged, slightly annoyed, with an eye roll. It's not like she actually cared. She's probably just trying to be polite. And failing at that.

After I finished unpacking, and grumbling, I hopped back on my bed and Lucy went back to her book like nothing happened. As I layed on my empty, uncomfortable bed, since I was too lazy to remake it, I thought about what I could do for Christmas. Play my Ds? No..I like video games and all but I still want to celebrate Christmas. I just don't know how. And it's not like I've got enough money to go to a restaurant and get a full Christmas dinner. Even so it still wouldn't be the same. Eating Christmas dinner alone and at a restaurant is just depressing.

"So...what ARE you doing for Christmas?" Lucy asked, looking over at me with a curious look.

"Like I know." I scoffed a little and turned on my side, away from her, so she couldn't see how upset I actually was. I didn't need her holding that over my head. "Besides, it's not like I need to do anything Christmas. I can just play video games all day. Whatever." I muttered, still turned the other way. Every single word was a lie. Mm..can a word be a lie? I guess no or yes could be a lie but then not every word in that sentence is a lie. I mean..Christmas isn't a lie. And video isn't a lie. Nor is Besides. Nor it's. None of the words are actually a lie!

Grr let me rephrase this.

Every single sentence is a lie.

There we go. I fixed it. Don't worry. Everything's fine.

"You're an awful liar, Natsu." I heard her say as a sigh followed her words. Instead of making my normally snarky remark, I just shrugged and continue to look away. Which probably didn't help my case but I didn't really care, I just didn't want to talk.

A long moment of silence appeared before I finally heard some shifting around on her bed. Looks like she's leaving. Not like I care though. I'd rather be alone than with her.

"Hey..Natsu." Lucy said like she was kind of nervous and hesitant to talk to me. Peeking my interest, I turned around to look at the girl who had her suitcase in her hands and already had her coat and boots on, "My dad would hate it if he found out I left someone alone for Christmas so if you want..you can come over to my place."

"Oh?" I arched an eyebrow at her, not expecting an invitation like that to come from her.

"Yeah like I said..my dad would kill me. Anyways you better hurry up and decide because the driver's here now and he's not too patient." Lucy rushed. Remember when I said that I'd rather spend Christmas alone than with her? Well that changed when she said this simple sentence, "We make lots of food."

Who knew a guy like me could get packed in two minutes? It's probably a new record or something.

No..it's definitely a new record.

"Master Lucy, who's this?" A goat like man (yeah he actually looked like a goat) asked as I got into her limo. Okay, I have to rant about two things. First, how f*cking long is this limo? I mean, it could be the length of ten mes lying on the ground. And I'm not exactly short so that's a pretty long limo. I knew Lucy was rich, but this rich? My goodness. There's even shrimp cocktail in the limo! You know it's fancy when there's shrimp cocktail.

And second, 'Master'? What the heck is with that? I knew there were still butlers and maids around but do they still call their employers 'master'? Isn't that a little demeaning? Well..if Lucy's dad is paying goat man as well as he paid for this shrimp cocktail then I might call him master too.

"Just a friend who didn't have anywhere to go for Christmas." Lucy answered as she got into the limo and sat about a seat away from me. Remember one I said I have two things to rant about? Well that just went up to three. Hm..well maybe it didn't. Maybe it's now one since I already ranted about the first two.. hm..anyways since when did Lucy and I become friends? I thought I was just pigging off her for food? I still hate her, she doesn't think we're friends right?

As if one cue, she sent me a warning glare to say that she was lying to him.

Yeah that makes sense..

* * *

Do you know how long it takes to drive to..wherever here is? Well apparently it takes a long time. And I didn't realize that because I was playing the very fancy WiiU the whole time, and just for the record, don't believe Lucy, I totally one Super Smash Bros. 2. Just because her character happened to be better than mine didn't mean that she was better than me! Which she probably was considering she won more tim- I mean what?

So anyways, if the fact that there were three video game consoles (WiiU, xBox 1, and PS4!) in their giant ass limo wasn't enough to woo me over (and the shrimp cocktail!)..the fact that their home was a town would've. Yeah. I said it. Their home is a friggen town. I know what you must be thinking 'Oh silly Natsu! Obviously their home is a town! They just love their town!' but that's not it! At first, I thought it was a town as well but then I asked Lucy what town it was and she told me that this is there garden! THEIR GARDEN!

There are actual houses here, everywhere, that are probably nicer than my house. More expensive too, and there's at least a dozen. And that's not all the own either. Not just the 'tiny' space where the houses are. They own everything. Every hill around here, ever field, everything. It's probably bigger than all of Magnolia.

So..you know, I guess I should've been expecting a giant mansion right? Well I was, but even then I was still surprised. The mansion was probably the size of three of my schools. And my school is (obviously) a dorm school so that's a pretty big school. This was WAYY bigger than it. And the garden was full of exotic flowers, and the pathway that the limo was driving on was probably made out of gold (It didn't look gold but it still could be!) but in the middle, right before the extremely fancy mansion that I didn't know existed, was an also extremely fancy fountain even bigger than my bedroom at home!

Man if her dad could afford all of this then he could definitely afford a tutor for Lucy, so I wonder why she would ever leave this place. Maybe her dad makes her? I guess, that makes the most sense.

So as we got out of the car, I noticed eleven servants waiting in a line probably for Lucy. When the goat man -whom I've recently learned that his name is Capricorn- got out he went and joined the line, but there was still a space in the middle. Lucy stood there silent, her back straight and poised as she waited for someone while I was happily standing there beside her, digging into the shrimp cocktail.

After a few moments, a well groomed man in a very elegant business suit came out and took the place in the middle. He had a bushy mustache and short blonde hair like Lucy's.

"Lucy." The man said as he gave her a nod then looked over at me, "Who is this?"

I felt uncomfortable underneath his gaze. He looked really stern and impatient. Actually, to be honest, the man was kind of terrifying. He was definitely not the kind of man I would want to piss off. If we got into a fight, even though I'd probably beat him in it, I would just collapse on the ground and beg for mercy. That's how scary he was. So you kind of guess that when Lucy told him my name I did not expect him to tackle me into a hug.

My first thought 'NOT THE SHRIMP!' mainly because I figured he was jumping me and if I was about to die I want someone else to be able to enjoy this shrimp. But then..I noticed that he wasn't attacking me. No..he was hugging me. And squealing at that.

Then my second thought, 'He's crazy.'

Which probably should've been my first thought or at least I should've though about some way to save myself..but I've got shrimp on the mind, bro.

"I'm so happy my daughter, Lucy, has finally gotten a boyfriend! I'm so happy for her!" The blonde haired man squealed, still clinging onto me, while I laid in the cold cold snow. Wait..what did he just say?

"Dad..." Lucy whined at him.

"It's alright my dear daughter, you don't have to lie to me!" He exclaimed, still being weird and squealing before the girl with pink hair and a maid's costume was finally able to pull him off of me. Which I was incredibly grateful for.

"We're NOT dating." I explained as I stood up and wiped the snow off my pants, emphasizing a lot on the 'not' part. Ugh, just thinking about dating her made me want to barf.

"No need to be shy, I understand." The man nodded after seeming to finally calm down and wiped the snow off his own suit that probably costed more than my house, before looking a bit serious again, "My name is Jude Heartfilia, nice to meet you." He said and held out his hand.

I stared at his hand for a few moments before finally shaking it, shocked by his sudden change in personality, "N-Natsu..Dragneel."

"Ah wonderful to meet you, Natsu, my boy!" Jude smiled kindly at Lucy and I before looking over to one of the servants who looked like a lion (A lot of animal looking servants) "Loke, come show Natsu where is room and everything is. I have some business to attend to but I'll be sure to see you two soon. So you can have some private time." The man winked at me as Lucy blushed a bright red before turning around and leaving as the lion man came walking over to us.

Yep..the food better be worth it.

* * *

So..I don't know how. But the inside is somehow bigger than the outside. I think I counted a total of sixty-five. SIXTY-FIVE! Why just why does he need that much? Around eighteen rooms were servant rooms (Turns out they have more than twelve. One guy looks like a clock.), two giant bedrooms, twenty guest rooms, one giant office, five game rooms, seven living rooms, a giant dining room, an extra giant kitchen, and eleven washrooms (Not including the ones in the rooms already). So yeah, that's just normal.

And the guest room that I'm in, well the bed itself is the size of my bedroom. Not that I'm complaining though because this bed is as comfy as hell. Well actually, I doubt hell is that comfy. Comfy as hell probably isn't a good phrase for this situation.

Let's just say it's comfy.

And it has the softest blankets ever!

Also, guess what?

There's another video game system in this guest room! And this place is so big that I won't even have to run into Lucy! Maybe Christmas won't be that bad..

..Who am I kidding? There's nothing different than spending Christmas at the dorm except for the food and more video games. There's still no family or friends. Just solitude. I let out a sigh as I walked over to the flat screen TV and put in the new Mario Kart before getting my controlled and sitting on the giant bed, laying back on the pillows. As I played, I thought about what my family would be doing. Were they having fun without me? Honestly, I'm still pretty depressed over the fact that they just left me. Did they think I wasn't coming home or something?

No..I definitely sent them that email about coming home..

Right?

I widened my eyes as I paused the game and pulled out my phone, instantly checking my email, and just as I thought. The more I scrolled down didn't mean anything. I never sent them an email. No wonder they left without me. They thought I wasn't coming home because I always send them an email. Ughh at least before I was able to blame someone else but not anymore. This is all on me.

I sighed again as I restarted my game, still depressed and angry at myself. Which resulted in a lot of frustration towards the game. Just as I was about to hurl my controller at the TV I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, thinking it was one of the servants offering food or something like that. I didn't look as I replayed my game and held in my frustration so I wouldn't embarrass myself when I felt someone plop onto the bed beside me. And well, I'm not an idiot, I know servants don't do that. I glanced over to my side to see Lucy sitting on my bed beside me. Why she decided to do that? No idea. Why she thought I would be fine with it? No idea.

"What are you doing?" She asked, flinging her feet onto the bed so that she was sitting cross legged while I was leaning back onto the pillow.

I sent her another side glance as if to ask her why she was here and what she wanted before answering, "..Playing Mario Kart.."

"Cool. I'm gonna play." She replied and jumped off my bed, grabbing a controller and jumping back as if she didn't see my glance (which she obviously did!)

"Who said you could do that?" I gave her a not so friendly look.

"Considering the fact that you're in my house, I said I could." Lucy said smugly. I grumbled, knowing that she was right, before restarting my race to add her in. Just because she was good at Super Smash Bros. didn't mean she was good at Mario Kart. Well that's what I thought until she totally kicked my butt in the first race.

"I'll get you this time!" I said with a small smile at the challenge and started up the next race.

"I'd like to see you try." She smirked as she instantly started in first place.

"I call cheats!"

"I've been here the whole time! How could I have used cheats without you noticing?"

"You just did!"

"Yeah? Well take this!"

"Why would you send a red shell at me? I'm not even close!"

"I'm surprised it hit yo-ACK! Natsu!"

"Blue shell fun!"

"Natsu! Now I'm in tenth place you jerk!"

"You deserve it!"

"Did not!"

"Ha! I see you! Take my banana!"

"You missed by a long shot!"

"I won't this time!"

"With such bad aim yes you will. Sigh..can't even aim a banana huh Natsu?"

"Like you can do better."

"I can too."

"Can not!"

"I can!"

"Fine! Show me how well you can aim!"

"Ha! See."

"Damn.. Well I'm giant now so HA! I'm running you over with my giantness! HAHA! You're under me!"

"Whoops~ Didn't mean to walk i-." Jude paused as he walked in on our race, I looked over to see him look at both Lucy and I as if he was disappointed before turning around and leaving without another word.

...What the hell?

Lucy just sighed before continuing to play.

As we continued to play, I won. Totally did.

But, just for the record, don't go thinking I had fun with her. I didn't with Super Smash Bros. either.

I was just...being nice I guess..I didn't have fun..

* * *

"Wow this is awesome! Thanks Jude!" I exclaimed happily I sat down at the dinner table. Christmas day, Christmas dinner. The long table was filled with food and decorations. There was a giant turkey in the middle, mashed potatoes beside it, vegetables beside that, buns on the other side of the turkey, cake beside the buns, and two gravy boats of...well gravy.

And it all smelled amazing.

"You're welcome, Natsu." Jude chuckled as I grabbed my plate and filled it more than it probably could handle. But with all this food how could I NOT stuff myself? I don't understand how people can go to a buffet and get only a few bits of food when there's so much more for them to eat. It just hurts me to see that.

"Oh, by the way, I'm glad you're feeling better." I exclaimed with a smile before shoving my fork into my gravy covered mashed potatoes, taking out a lot then putting it in my mouth. In case anyone was wondering, yes, it did taste like an angel's kiss. If you're wondering what that tastes like, well it tastes like this obviously. And people think I'M an idiot.

"Huh?" Jude gave me a confused look before nodding as if he remembered, while Lucy gave me a weird look like she was surprised that I remembered, "Oh yes, thank you Natsu."

I just smiled again at him before devouring all of my mashed potatoes then started eating my turkey while the others finished filling their plates. Feeling that the turkey was a bit plain, I reached over and grabbed the hot sauce. Which just happened to be my favourite hot sauce. I looked over at Lucy and gave her a weird look but she wasn't paying attention, so I shrugged it off deciding that it was just a coincidence.

And yes, when I put hot sauce on my turkey, that too tasted like an angel's kiss. I'm pretty sure everything on the table tasted like an angel's kiss. It was just all so good! I'm not sure if I had anything better before. Well, except my step-mom's apple pie. Now that tastes like all of the angel kisses put together. It's just that good, even without hot sauce. Don't judge. I like to put hot sauce on deserts too.

"You know, Lucy told me about your dragon interest." Jude suddenly spoke up as I started to put cake on my plate..since I finished everything else on it pretty quickly. I looked up at him curiously then looked over at Lucy, "You did?"

"Because it was weird." Lucy shrugged as she started eating her mashed potatoes, though her face didn't show it, her eyes showed that she enjoyed the mashed potatoes.

"You're zodiac thing is weird too. You and you're mother are so much alike.." Jude shook his head as Lucy sent him a glare before he gestured for one of the servants to come over, Scorpio I think his name was? Another thing about this place, all of the servants seem to love their job and their masters, even the blue haired lady with an obsession of holding vases. Though the pink haired one keeps asking for punishment.

"What's this?" I asked curiously, looking at the wrapped box the guy put in front of me. Jude just gestured at me to open it, so I did. And yeah..I tried..but I couldn't unwrap it neatly so it got torn apart. Oh well. I opened the cardboard box and a gasp escaped my breath. Inside it was a red glass dragon about the size of my head. I've seen stuff like this before but this..this was something different entirely. It was so..so..realistic. It almost made me feel like it was sitting here, in front of me. The details were all carefully done and everything was just so..amazing. Every single part about it.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, looking at him, extremely grateful. This must've costed a bunch. And this morning..when the two were exchanging gifts..I did feel kind of out of place but this made me feel a lot more welcome.

"You're welcome, for being Lucy's special friend~" Jude winked at me again as Lucy blushed and sent him another glare, but he just shrugged it off. I picked the dragon up carefully in my hands and examined it. Not a single mistake. It was so..so perfect.

That's when I finally noticed something. I really was welcomed here, even if it was Lucy's house. I was so worked up over not spending Christmas with my family, I didn't really let myself enjoy this Christmas until now.

Maybe..maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be..

Maybe..I enjoyed it..

Even without the present and food..

 **Yayy so guess what? Right when I was about to quit this story a bunch of inspiration came to me and I felt so happy! I'm going to be writing a lot more now but it still might be take a few more days. But yeah, sorry for the long update. I've been working on this chapter since Wednesday but I got busy so I decided to be determined to finish it today and I haven't taken a break since I started so now my wrist hurts XD.**

 **Yayy! I've also started a new original story but I've only got one chapter :(. But I'm still pretty excited to write it. It's about an alien coming to Earth and ends up living with a teenage girl who happens to get into a lot of trouble while people are just burning to death at random times. I know it was a lame little summary but I'm still just so excited I had to say something!**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't know when, but I guess I fell asleep on the girl's lap again after coming here once again after Christmas break. Well, that's kind of a lie. It was exactly sleeping.. you know when you're in class and you kind of zone out completely? Well I do. But it's kind of like you're in a coma but you're conscious of everything around you? Mmm no that's not it.. Hm, how should I describe it? It's not sleeping..but it's not being awake. Nor is it a coma.

Hmmm well let's just go with that. You guys understand what I'm talking about right? It's not completely confusing? Good good...just as I thought.

So yeah I was laying my head on her lap where I was mostly conscious of my surroundings. Like I knew that I was lying on snow and that I was cuddled up in a blanket and my coat while resting my head on her bare thigh (Why she was wearing a skirt in the winter? Dunno.) or if someone came and started talking to us I would know after a few moments. However if someone was just walking towards us with a knife, even with the sound that winter boots make, I would have no idea that he's there. So yeah we'd be doomed.

Well probably me since the girl might see him and just make a dash for it, leaving me to die.

Actually..I don't know if she would. I know if Gray would but I don't know if she would.

So yeah it's been a little while, a month at least and I've been coming here every day, even though she's only here once a week. Every time that she's here, she just leans on the tree with her legs in front of her while she reads a book and I come over and just rest my head on her thigh. I don't know how this started exactly but I'm not arguing it. And then we just stay there until she gets up to leave. Today I figured it would be smart to bring a blanket since it's getting a lot colder out lately.

Also..yeah..one more thing. I may or may not know her for twoish maybe three months now and may or may not still not know her name..

You can't judge me! Whenever we're together we don't talk so it doesn't really matter!

...

...

...

Okay..I know how bad that sounded but you know what I mean. I just don't think there should be a point to putting a label on her natural beauty like that. Well, I guess giving her a name wouldn't be labeling her but still. I think she's gorgeous even without a name. And besides does it really matter? I doubt she knows my name anyways so it's fine if I don't know her name. Plus what if she's got one of those weird names like 'Agatha'? (This is not meant to be offensive to any Agathas..unless you're not a witch then it totally is) Agatha is only a name for witc-..

I KNEW IT! SHE'S A WITCH!

She really is a cat witch disguised as a mortal! This is bad and good news at the same time! I don't want her to be a witch but I also really like to be right! Why oh why does this always happen to me?

And when I say 'Why does this always happen to me?' that does not mean I always meet a pretty lady who happens to be a cat witch disguised as a mortal (except for Lucy..yeah I'll admit she's pretty but whatever) I mean that whenever I'm right it normally means because something bad happened to me. Like I'm guessing I failed for a test, I don't WANT to be right but I AM right. It actually doesn't happen as much as people think it does! A 51 is still a passing grade even if you jerks won't admit it! And by jerks I mean Gray. Erza also says it but she's not a jerk. Because if for some reason I said she was a jerk I would get hit. A lot. So yeah she's not a jerk.

"Mmm...can I ask you a question?" I asked in a sleep like tone, not opening my eyes to look at her. I hadn't noticed that she had been playing with my hair until her fingers stopped moving and it felt a bit..not uncomfortable but not as relaxing I guess? I dunno. It's a word.

"Yeah.." She replied, most likely with a nod, before she started playing with my hair again and I felt a smile slowly spread onto my face.

"Are you a cat witch disguised as a mortal?" I finally asked the question that had been bugging me for months. Her fingers stopped what they were doing for a moment like it was either from shock or from hesitation before the cute, girly giggling started.

"No I'm not." She giggled some more as her fingers started playing with my hair again, relieved that she did.

"Are you sure?" I double checked and peeked an eye open to see that she had to put her book down as she was giggling too much. However the giggling only made me more suspicious..

"I'm sure." She giggled louder before picking up her book again, which she had to put down again since she was still giggling hard. I sent her another suspicious look before shrugging it off and closing my eyes again. Too much giggling for someone who's not a cat witch disguised as mortal. I, however, enjoy using her thigh as a pillow so I won't do anything about yet..but I'll definitely keep an eye on her...

Of course that would've been so much cooler if I said that while dramatic music was playing and I backed into the with sunglasses on. So much cooler. But alas, here I am, lying in the snow while a girl brushes her delicate fingers (not that all girls have delicate fingers, I know this one chick with giant sausage fingers and it's so cool! I want sausage fingers! They're awesome!) through my spiky hair, too lazy to get up and do all that cool stuff. Even so, where would I be able to get the music? I don't want to run all the way back home to get it. That's just tiresome. Sigh..can't believe you guys would even suggest I do something like that..

And just for the record, no I'm not lazy. I'm..just lazy now..and every other time. But still! Not lazy whatsoever! Don't believe whatever that Icicle Prick says!

Speaking of which, remember when I said I'm in that zone where I wouldn't know if a guy snuck up on us? Yeah that applies here right now, but luckily, he didn't have a nice.

Instead, this raven haired man had some shocking information to both himself and me apparently.

"Natsu? Lucy? What are you two doing here?"

 **OOOOOH :O! What's going to happen :O? Who's the raven haired man :O? OOOH!**

 **And yeah sorry for the short chapter but you guys got a long one last chapter so no complaints! Okay maybe a few..**

 **But yeah I've really gotten into this story :D. I was supposed to be working on another one, (Truth or Dare of the Vacation one) but I just couldn't write anything. I was on the computer for an hour and I wrote three hundred words while I came to to this one and wrote more than a thousand :D. Yayy :D.**

 **So I'm probably going to be focusing more on this one until I can think of other ideas for the other stories, just a heads up to those who read them too.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Eh?" I peeked an eye open at the familiar voice, looking up to see a certain dick I happen to know well. Okay, that sounded wrong too. How about there's a certain jerk that I happen to know well? Yeah, that's a lot better. I'm going with that one.

"What are you guys doing?" Gray asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes down at the girl and I. I gave him an odd look before looking up at the girl to see that she had some sort of a shocked expression on her face. What's going on?

"What do you mean?" I asked, still looking up at him before getting a smug look on my face, "Jealous huh? I don't blame you, she's got a fat and comfy thi- oww!"

"Don't call my thigh fat." The girl glared at me after smacking me in the head, her shocked expression have dulled and changed into an angry expression.

"I also said com- Stoppp!" I whined at her as I rubbed my, now bruised, head. The girl just rolled her eyes at me after that vicious assult then started reading her book again like she was trying to forget that Gray was there. Which he wasn't happy about.

"What the hell is going on? Don't you two hate each other?" Gray questioned, just staring at us now. A bit of anger in it, some suspicion, with a touch of amusement. Sounds like a cookie recipe. The WeirdGray Cookie. A beautiful name isn't it? I sure like it. Except for the Gray part, any name with Gray in it makes it lose its touch. Sigh..Gray ruins such beautiful things..

"What do you mean?" I looked at Gray oddly still. Why would I hate this girl? Even if she actually is a cat witch disguised as a mortal trying to trick me I still wouldn't hate her. And besides, how would he know if I hated her or not? Do they know each other? Maybe, the girl seemed surprised by Gray, does that mean the girl talks to Gray about how much she hates me? No..if she hated me so much wouldn't she have stopped coming? Probably. And he mentioned that I hate her too. I never told him I hate her, heck I've never told him about her so what the heck is he thinking?

"You and Lucy, you hate each other don't you? So why are you cuddling together?"

"..Me and who?" I blinked a few times, not sure if I heard him right and just double checking.

"..Lucy." Gray looked at me like I was an idiot and it felt like the world was spinning. This..this can't be right. I looked up at the girl to see if she would correct him, but she didn't. She just stared at him wide eyed with a light blush on her face.

A mixture of emotions ran through my head at the time. Anger? Yes. Disappointment? Maybe. Betrayed? Oh definitely.

I know it wasn't completely fair to feel betrayed, because I never really did ask her her name. But it still would've been nice if she told me. If I'm being completely honest, I didn't hate her as much as I thought I did. Ever since we started living together, she didn't seem as bad as normal. I even had fun with her at Christmas, playing video games with her and all. I even started to find the way we teased each other kind of fun.

But this..made me think of her as a bitch again. She lead me on didn't she? I actually started to have a crush on the blonde haired girl, and I thought she liked me back. I even had a plan to ask her out soon. But now that I found out it's Lucy? Well I know Lucy doesn't like me in the least so it was obvious that she was leading me on. And that made me so angry at her right now.

She's such a f*cking bitch.

I didn't say anything as I got up off her and stood up, Gray looked at me weirdly but I ignored him as I started walking away. I didn't look back as Lucy called my name, I didn't care enough. But I really felt like punching something.

She had played me like a fool, just when I started to think she was cool. I'm not even that made about Lucy ending up being the blonde girl, sure it hurt because now I know she doesn't like me back, but it wasn't that bad. I'm just mad that she lied, and I had to find out from Gray. GRAY of all people. Maybe if she told me the truth first it wouldn't have hurt as much and we could actually be friends. I can't even remember why I started hating Lucy in the first place, maybe it was because I was jealous of her grades and her money, maybe it wasn't. I don't know. I just know that I had a hatred for her with a passion, a passion that's come back again.

I felt a small tear slip from my eye as I thought about it. Even these past few months I had told myself I hated Lucy, like I was forcing myself to keep hating her because I don't like change. But then I got to know her and it was starting to get hard to hate her. But I still forced myself to. I just wished that she was honest for me, so I could've known at least instead of being deceived, so I know that she was trying to hurt me now.

She may have not been a cat, but she was definitely a witch that tricked me.

 **Sorry for the short chapter :(**


	25. Chapter 25

School was torturous now. Even worst than when I first started it. Lucy and I avoided each other in class, well more me avoiding her, but she didn't try to come up to me. Though there were a few times where it seemed like she was trying to rack up the courage to talk to me, but she never did so she was obviously not sorry. And I wasn't going to even bother go talk to her because we all know that it's not my fault it's hers.

Sure..I should've asked her her name, but she's the one that tricked me!

"Natsu..are you paying attention?" The teacher asked, looking over at me as he stopped writing on the board.

"..Yes?" I said weakly, it was an obvious lie though. But with no proof, he couldn't do anything about it. So..I win. Haha teacher.

"Then can you tell me what the answer to this is?" He asked and pointed to an algebraic equation on the white board. Wait..I thought we were still doing geometry? When did we start on the new unit?

WAIT A SECOND!

...I thought I was in history class...

"It depends." I answered, trying to stall.

"It depends?" The teacher repeated my exact words with a confused expression plastered onto his face.

"Yes. What do I get from it?" I asked, not getting up from my seat but looking straight at my teacher. I heard a few giggling from my classmates, none from Lucy though. Not like I wanted any giggles from her anyways. Sure..they're cute and adorable but I'm still mad at her! Don't think otherwise!

"...Just do the question." He sighed and threw a marker at me, which I did catch, but only after it hit me in the forehead. Grumbling, I stood up and walked over to the board, swiftly answering the algebra question, and then walking back to my seat with a smug smile plastered on my face. The teacher, however, did not look amused.

"Natsu..what did you do?" The teacher looked at me oddly then at the board like he just couldn't figure out what the hell I did, and while some of the others giggled, the teacher was trying hard not to glare at me.

"I answered the question." I replied quickly, not sure what he was angry about before I looked at the board.

I have no idea how I did it without noticing, but apparently I just drew a broken heart on the board. Yeah, it was kind of a good heart too, I mean the left little bump was a bit off but the rest was looking pretty good. I might have even applauded my own work if I hadn't fallen into an embarrassed ball of adorableness on my chair. Yeah, I'm adorable, I won't deny it and you shouldn't either.

"Natsu..." The teacher sighed and looked back at me with a large disappointed sigh like he didn't have any word that he could describe me. Or if he did he probably wasn't allowed to say it at a school. But judging by the look on his face, I could tell that he was gonna call me that to one of his friends when the school day is over. I can't blame him though, I probably would've too.

"..What?" I gave him a sheepish shrug and let my feet fall back to the ground like nothing happened, though my face was still a bright red. And Lucy was staring endlessly at the clock. Not that I cared though. She can deal with her own problems.

Stupid bitch..

"Please, if you're not going to pay attention, just leave the class." The teacher sighed, not even looking at me anymore and just looking down at the ground while he pointed at the door. I wasn't exactly sure what to do. Teachers sometimes kid like this before but this guy actually looked serious. Should I leave? Will he mark me late? I actually..wanted no that was a lie. I NEEDED to actually pay attention and at least get the notes since exams were in a few weeks but I couldn't even try if I was forced to leave.

"But sir, he has been paying attention." Lucy spoke up, which grabbed everyone's attention because she hadn't spoken at all this whole time. Which was how I liked it.

"What do you mean, Ms. Heartfilia?" The teacher gave her a skeptical look. Lucy didn't seem fazed by the look as she reached over to my desk and picked up some notes that just magically appeared there.

Wait what?

"He's been taking notes, sir." Lucy answered, holding the notes up before putting them back down. I looked at her suspiciously before nodding to the teacher to say that I have, even though I haven't. The teacher kept giving us a skeptical look before shrugging it off and just going back to writing on the board, after erasing my broken heart of course.

'After erasing my broken heart' man..that's one weird sentence..

Anyways, after he turned his back I started reading over the notes instantly. It wasn't even in my handwriting. It was in Lucy's handwriting. I've seen this too many times to not recognize it. What's she trying to pull here?

That's when I remembered something.

She wrote a secret admirer's note to Gray.

Gray and I are friends (regrettably.)

She..she used me. That's what the whole thing was about.. She used me to get closer to Gray. All of this was just to get closer to Gray. Because she liked HIM. I doubt she even thought of what I was feeling during all of this. Or maybe she just didn't care. That wouldn't be new. She doesn't seem to care about a lot of people nowadays. Except for herself.

Who am I kidding? She's never cared for anyone. Ever.

She's just been using me.

I guess anger got me next though, because the next thing I knew was that there was a bunch of ripped up notes on the ground and the door slamming behind me.

 **Sorry for the long update. I had a long weekend. I hope you guys had a Happy New Years though :D.**


	26. Chapter 26

Wanna know what sucks? Sharing the room with the person you hate. I think I've said that before actually, but I just felt like repeating it. The stupid blonde haired girl just made me so mad that I used MY blankets to extra split us up now. MY PRECIOUS blankets! Do you know how often I get cold?

Well, actually barely ever, but still! This is a matter of principals!

So why was it unfair that I put my blankets up when I don't get cold yet she put her blankets up when she does? Because it does. Don't question it. Just accept it.

I was sitting my bed while reading over the stupid notes I had to get from a stupid classmate when I could've just taken it myself. Of course these notes were probably better than mine but the look that girl gave me..geez...it was like drunk Erza (drunk Erza is NOT fun,FYI), but yeah I would've rathered taken the notes myself instead of getting that judging look from her. And if she found out I called her stupid..man I would be so dead...

And then Erza would kill the girl that killed me which would bring her to the afterlife with me so she can beat me up there too. So I just can't win!

Gah, life is so hard.

As I sat in my bed, I couldn't help but wonder if Gray had found out about the secret admirer's note. Had they started dating yet? Actually, speaking of Gray, it's been a while since I've heard from either him OR Erza. However, I did notice that they hung around Lucy like normal now. Like they were best friends with her. Like she had replaced me.

Some friends...

I tried to continue studying, but my mind kept wandering to other things, so I couldn't concentrate at all. I bet she planned this too. She planned for this to happen around exam time so I wouldn't be able to concentrate on studying for exams so I would fail and have to go to summer school! My goodness, how evil is she? She's like..the wicked witch from Wizard of Oz! But..without wanting to kill a puppy. Well, I can't say that for sure. She might want to kill a puppy. I don't know everything about her, obviously.

I know I joke about this a lot, but it really does hurt. And probably the worst part is that I still have her on my mind all the time. Even though I'm mad at her, I can't get her out of my head. Well, not her exactly. But the girl by the fishing spot. No..no. If I was being totally honest with myself, I was thinking about Lucy. Her golden blonde hair, her big onyx eyes, the way she would smile at me, the times we would tease each other, when she was sad and asked me to stay with her, visiting her house, spending the holidays with her.

All of it.

I thought about all of it.

Because I truly did love her, it was just so hard to realize it.

But she had to crush my heart up into a million pieces like I didn't matter.

And I probably didn't.

"..Natsu." A soft voice said from the other side of the room. I don't know why she was trying to say it softly, as if it wasn't painful already. That was like..putting chocolate icing on broccoli cake. Which, by the way, is a dick move. Don't ever do that, parents.

I didn't answer her, and just pretended to be studying. Well, actually, I was trying to study but I couldn't so we'll just say pretend. But I just really didn't want to talk to her now. Or ever. Never ever.

See. I didn't want to talk to her so much, I said 'never ever'. That's how much it was.

"I'm sorry." the same voice said quietly, as if it was full of guilty and sympathy. But I knew better.

"Oh shut up already." I suddenly snapped, not having meant to actually snap. And I know I should say that it felt good, but honestly, it didn't. It really didn't. It just made me feel worst.

"I'm sorry." She said again after a moment of silence.

"No you're not." I snapped once more, not able to control the tone of my voice anymore.

"Yes I am." The blonde haired girl argued back. I didn't say anything else for a few minutes after that, not wanting to get into a fight, but then I heard foot steps until the girl was over in my side of the room. What the heck? What if I was changing?

Privacy violator..

"No you're not! You never are! You're such a bitch!" I screamed at her this time, the anger in my voice rising even when I tried to calm it down. I just didn't want to talk about this right now. I wanted to hide away, not fight.

Which was weird.

I never wanted that.

"..Natsu..I never meant to trick you.." Lucy said, seeming actually concerned. And it was hard not to believe that she was, especially when I looked into those big, brown eyes of hers. They looked like they actually cared about me..

And part of me believed it..while the other part was to hurt.

"Well you did. I hope you're happy." I huffed and crossed my arms at her.

"I'm not. Not at all. Natsu, I really just wanted to be your friend." She started to explain and sat on the edge of my bed, not breaking eye contact with me as she did, "But you seemed to hate me from the start and I didn't know why..so I just figured you were a dick and started to hate you too. Then I actually got to know you when you weren't being a dick to me, when you thought it wasn't me. I was confused at first, before realizing that you hadn't recognized me -which is really weird, by the way- so I decided to just not tell..I was scared that we would lose the friendship we had. Even if you didn't know it was me."

I looked at her, feeling a bit guilty as she looked down into her lap. Was I really just being a dick? Did she never actually do anything wrong? Was this all my fault?

And that's when I remembered something.

"No you didn't!" I argued her, the blonde haired girl looking back up at me when I did, "I saw the note for Gray! You were just using me to get to him!"

"..Note?" Lucy questioned, raising an eyebrow at me innocently. Ho ho ho! I know that card! I use that card all the time when I play pranks on teachers! I normally get detention but I still know the innocent card!

"Yeah. The secret admirer's note. Don't think I don't know your handwriting by now." I glared at her, pretty hard too. But she wasn't fazed by it..probably because I've done it so much before..no! This is not my fault! I can't blame myself!

"Oh..the one to Gray? That was for Juvia. She wanted me to write it so Gray wouldn't be able to guess." Lucy explained herself before blushing and looking away again, "I..did used to like him. But I like someone else now.."

I blinked, confused as to why she was telling me this.

"I-I like you Natsu..and I'm really sorry for what happened.."

 **Haha! There you go! A confession! I hope you guys are happy with this. Sorry for the long update time. I've actually got exams in a week..and need to start studying soon..**


	27. Chapter 27

It was weird to blush. I've never really blushed much, I've never been one to. Though I suppose sometimes I would blush when thinking about the girl with blonde hair by the fish, before I knew it was Lucy. But here I was now, blushing like a madman in front of her right after she confessed. I couldn't help but curse myself at how pathetic I looked. Me, the great and almighty skater Dragneel, was blushing and stuttering like a complete fool in front of her.

Well what else was I supposed to do? Say that I like her back? But that would be a lie, wouldn't it? I like the girl I thought I knew, not Lucy, right? RIGHT?

"I-It's okay.. I understand if you don't want to say anything.." Lucy said quietly, looking down at her feet nervously, her eyes showing that she was embarrassed at what she did said. I wish I could insult her right now..but I couldn't think up anything.

Call her a snob maybe?

I know it sounds awful at a time like this for me to want to insult her, but it would just be me blowing off steam, and I wouldn't be saying it out loud. I'd say it in my head. While it's just occurring to me that's what I normally do..

Oh well.

"..I-I..um..." I stuttered, coping her as I looked at my feet as well. Why did I look at my feet? Why is that my automatic 'look-to' place? Everyone knew it meant that I was nervous, hell if anyone looked at their feet then you know their nervous. Maybe brain's just found their feet more comforting and they were able to help you gather up courage? Meh, sure, why not?

There was a few more minutes of awkward silence before Lucy turned around, away from me. She glanced around curiously, as if she didn't know where to go. Though, she probably didn't. Normally if things got quiet and awkward, you could just leave the room or something. Maybe go to your own room. But that wasn't exactly the case here. We didn't have our own rooms other than this one, and I had a feeling that neither of us wanted to be somewhere else.

So, I decided to be the mature one, and left. For both our sake's.

* * *

The hall's weren't as warm as they normally were, probably because the school was over and we weren't supposed to roaming around the school anyway, probably another reason why Lucy didn't really want to go anywhere. I completely forgot it was past curfew, man that conversation was long then. Maybe I could just go to the skate park instead? Less chance of being caught, out of curfew at least.

So that's what I did. And I also learned a little lesson, being at the skateboard park in the snow at night, is very boring. Especially since the snow is covering all the ramps and there's no one here. I kind of miss skateboarding, it's been a little while. I've just been going to the fishing place each night..I wonder if anyone would remember me again? I practically gave up this life for Lucy.

..But I didn't really care. I like spending time with her more...if she hadn't betrayed me.

Noo! I mentally slapped myself as I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking about Lucy right now. I should take a break from that for now, and just think about other stuff. Like..exams maybe?

Haha! That's funny.

I could try to think about exams, but I knew I wouldn't. How about Pokemon? What if I..yeah no. This isn't working. Maybe talking to someone could help out and could calm me down, but I left my phone back at the room because I am an idiot.

So..here I am. Just sitting under a tree while my butt gets wet because of the darned snow, trying to keep my mind off what just happened. And that is extremely hard. It's like when I tell myself not to do something, I just want to do it more. Maybe that's why I eat so much? Or have no willpower? Well..I've gotta have SOME willpower right? I mean, I haven't shaved off all of Gray's hair. I did try to once, obviously. But Erza stopped me and I didn't try again so that must be some willpower, right?

Aha! Look at me! Having my mind on something else! I'm so good at this! Probably better than Lucy at this!

..Damn it.

I'm an idiot. Maybe I should just think about it? Just to clear my head and all.

But..what was there to think about her? I-I might..have liked her. But she really hurt me before..but at the same time. Apparently I was the one hurting her, and she didn't deserve that. I was just..hating on her for no reason. I thought everyone else hated her too, but apparently I was wrong. Apparently I was blinded by my own stupidity.

And apparently I use the word 'apparently' too much..

"Yo, what's up with you?" A voice suddenly said as he slid down beside me, taking up the rest of the space from the tree as he leaned on it too. I glanced over curiously, surprised that someone made it over here without me knowing..especially since I've got such an amazing sense of smell.

Though, I was extremely surprised to see a certain blonde that I haven't seen in a while, and was expelled for beating up some kids..apparently his grandfather finally got sick of that jerk.

But..why was Laxus sitting next to me and NOT making fun of me?

"..What do you mean?" I asked, giving him a suspicious look as I got ready for a fight.

"You seem down in the dumps."

"So? That's none of your business really." I grumbled, the words leaving my mouth more harshly than I meant them too.

Laxus snorted at my tone, "Oh well, I'm asking so you should tell me."

I rolled my eyes at him again and kept quiet..well until he decided to flick me in the forehead because he's a dick.

"What the hell?" I snapped and gave him a harsh glare.

"You're so angry today, it's not like you. Snap out of it." Laxus scolded me, which was..weird.

"..So? It's not like you care.." I muttered under my breath and looked away again.

The blonde haired man sighed at me, "If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here you idiot. Just tell me what's going on."

I matched his sigh mockingly before giving up, realizing that he wouldn't let me get out of this, so I just told him the whole story about what happened with me and Lucy and then how she confessed in the end.

"..." Laxus stayed in silence for a brief moment as he thought about everything that I told him, "It sounds like you're both in the wrong here."

"..What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She lied to you, and you were mean to her for no reason. You should both just apologize and hug it out, then talk about the confession after it calmed down a bit." Laxus explained as I stared at him, a bit surprised that he was actually trying to help me now. Before I could even say thanks, Laxus just got up and walked away like nothing happened. Maybe the expulsion really got to him..for the better though.


	28. Chapter 28

Okay..so maybe running away from my problem wasn't the smart idea. I know I was trying to make it seem like I was the selfless one who actually left, but I was probably the most selfish one. As I learned from Laxus, surprisingly, sometimes you just need to talk things out.

So this was how it was going to be, I was going to go to my room again, talk to Lucy about everything that happened and try to fix it. Simple enough for a guy like me right?

Wrong.

I didn't even make it back to the school. I just stared at it for a while before turning on my heels and walking away again. Just thinking about talking to her about everything made my heart pound faster than I wanted to. Not really sure if that was a bad thing or not...but it was more than I wanted to right? So then..it's probably a bad thing.. yeah.

This time as I walked, I ended up right back where it all started. My fishing spot. I honestly didn't know where I was going, but it seemed like my feet had somewhere special in mind to take me. Oh my feet believed they were so funny...while I dreaded them. If only I didn't need them so much I could just easily cut them off. Well maybe it wouldn't be so easy, it would probably take a lot of work to like..heal and everything. Maybe I shouldn't cut them off then..well not that I was desperately trying to or anything.

This got way out off topic.

So..anyways, I sat down beside the tree again not caring about the snow because my butt was already wet..from the snow that I sat in before. I let out a soft sigh as I dug my fingers into the snow that lay beside me, not caring about the fact that it was cold. I didn't get cold very easily anyways..

I'm an idiot and a jerk...I had planned to try to fix it but I ran. I friggen ran...because I'm a coward too. I would probably take Erza head on if I felt like it but just talking to Lucy about everything that happened? Nuh uh! Apparently my brain decided that was a no no. Stupid right? I'm just a pathetic teenager now.

I was still hurting from the fact that she lied to me..but now that I think about it..it's not like she was doing this deliberately. She never told me she wasn't Lucy, she never specified. I just assumed that she wasn't. But in all honesty...they look alike. Exactly alike. How in the world did I not know? Unless,now this is just a theory,but what if deep down in my heart I knew it was her, I just didn't want to accept it. For some reason, I hated Lucy so much and didn't want to accept that maybe..she was likeable. That she was pretty..she was sweet..and just amazing in general.

That she wasn't a bitch like I always proclaimed her to be. My friends were right, I was wrong. I was always wrong. Have I ever actually been right about anything? Well..I knew it was Lucy's handwriting in that note didn't I?

Isn't that why I didn't want to tell Gray..because I didn't want him to know how sweet and amazing she was? I..I was jealous...

Another sigh escaped my lips as I sat underneath the tree still, why was I just realizing everything now? Why couldn't I have been smarter and realized it before?

"Stupid stupid stupid.." I grumbled to myself and started to smack the back of my head against the tree as if I was trying to punish myself. Obviously that wasn't too smart because a big glob of snow fell in my lap.

HAHAHAHAHA!

What a nice friggen day...

"You're not stupid." A voice spoke up after a longgg string of curse words flew out of my mouth. Instantly when I heard the voice, I closed my mouth to prevent any other shameful words from slipping out then looked up at who was talking.

Alright everyone let's all have a show of hands, honestly, who expected this person to be Lucy? Hm? Anyone anyone? Well if you did..you're...WRONG.

For some reason, it was a certain raven.

"You're just a dork." Gray sighed and sat next to me, an exhausted look. Rude right? Like what right did HE have to be exhausted?

"You're mean." I huffed at Gray and turned my head away from him, too lazy to get the snow off my lap even though it was started to sink through my underwear too..

"Wow..I try to help and this is the thanks I get." Gray groaned with a light glare before he started to get up, still looking exhausted. Bastard..

"How the heck is that helping! And how the heck did you know?" I asked in an irritated tone because..well I was irritated with him. Duh.

Gray let out ANOTHER sigh (stop sighing you jerk..) and pinched the bridge of his noise, "Well Lucy told Levy who told Erza who told Juvia who told me. Oh, by the way, Levy also told Gajeel and Erza told Bluie."

"Bah..gossip." I grumbled and sunk down more where I sat, which basically meant MORE snow..darn the snow.

"Yeah..so basically everyone knows now. They'll probably be over to help you or Lucy." Gray explained before sitting back down, unaffected by the snow as well, "Or they won't care. Actually, the other guys probably won't care and the girls probably believe you're a dick."

I groaned some more, "Thanks.."

"Well they aren't wrong."

"Yes I know, now shut up." I hissed at Gray, really just not wanting to deal with his bullshit.

"Nope, no can do, Flame Breath." Gray said stubbornly with a smirk before getting up again and pulling out a...rope? No..not a rope. A whip. He had a whip...

What?

"W-Why do you have that?" I stuttered in surprise at the black whip.

Gray blushed a little and looked away, "Juvia..sends me weird gifts."

"I can see that..what are you going to do with it?" I looked at it nervously and forced myself into a standing position, the snow falling off my legs but my pants were still very wet.

He didn't actually answer my question, instead he just grinned manically, cackled the whip a bit, then chased me back to school.

Which is exactly how one of the most awkward moments at school happened to me. I'm not going into detail..but let's just say I slipped when I got to school and fell onto my knees, Gray came in chasing after me with the whip still in his hand then...Principal Makarov walked by us. I couldn't tell what his expression meant exactly..but he just left quickly without even getting us in trouble.

So..maybe it was a win?

After that, Gray was too embarrassed to attack me again so I ran. However..my feet took control again..and I ended up back in my room.

"..Natsu?" a voice said quietly when I opened the door to my room, my pants dripping onto our floor. I blushed a little when I heard the voice then looked at my feet, not saying anything.

"A-Are you okay?" She repeated herself and walked a bit closer to me. My heart was beating too fast for me to actually say anything..which basically ruined my whole plan.

"Natsu." She said again, placing her hand on my cheek wearily until I finally had the courage to look at her.

"I'm sorry.." I mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry too.." She repeated, still looking into my eyes softly and I looked back at her.

"I-I think I like you too.." I confessed, stuttering a little as I looked away again.

She frowned but kept looking at me,"You think?"

I nodded silently this time.

"Do you want some time to think about it?" Lucy asked generously.

"Yeah..I think I would...but until then can we just be friends?" I suggested, nervous because I was scared that she would say no for a very good reason because..well I'm a dick. As it has been said.

"Yes, I'd like that." She smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my arms around her to hug her, my pounding heart down to a steady beat as she hugged me back.

Man..who'd have thought it would be that easy?

 **Hey! Haha...long while eh? Honestly though, I was not just being lazy this time. I was busy with writing and OS (By the way, I need someone to revise the first chapter if there are any volunteers) and I've learned that roleplaying with your own OCs is awesome! I enjoy playing around and torturing my own OCs more but I'm gonna try to update a few more of my stories to finish them off for you guys because I felt guilty but I'm busy for the rest of the day..**

 **Also..anyone see the new chapter? Gajeel was so friggen cute with that last scene wasn't he? It's just adorable! I wuv him.**

 **By the way, next chapter is the last and it's an epilogue~**


	29. Chapter 29

She looked beautiful.

Her hair was done up in a bun and she wore the pink lily I had given her tucked behind her ear. Her red dress was cheap, but it looked so elegant on her by the way she moved. It was a low cut that fell down to her knees with a golden band around her waist along with golden heels to match. If I was honest, it wasn't the dress, the shoes, the hair, or the cleavage that I liked most. It was the fact that her smile glowed brighter than anyone else's in the room.

Well who could really blame her? She just won prom queen.

But even before that, Lucy's mood had perked up a lot. She was no nlonger always stuck in her books and best of all, she didn't yell at me as much! I was really lucky Laxus talked to me about how I felt...even if it was weird.

Honestly, I felt like I should be thankful to that girl instead, that one that got us to stay in the same room. If Lucy and I hadn't been in that room, we may have never have bonded...

"And the prom king is...Natsu Dragneel!"

I don't even want to think about what would have happened if we were never put in the same room. I'd probably end up using drugs.

"Natsu Dragneel,come up here and get your crown!"

I'm now sure why I automatically thought drugs there, it was kind of weird to be honest. But I did. I thought drugs. Without being with Lucy I would do drugs. Yep. That'll probably get me some brownie points right? I sure hope so, I thought long and hard about it.

"Natsu!"

I jerked my head up as a familiar mean voice called my name and felt a hand go on my shoulder. I looked back to see the stupid raven named Gray, somehow having lost his suit already but it was pretty clear that his new girlfriend, Juvia, didn't mind at all by the way she was gawking at him.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, sending him a light glare for interrupting my very very important thought process. Isn't he just so rude? Interrupting minds. I just don't understand what goes through that idiot's head...

Gray groaned at my reply then started to look like he was hesitant about telling me what it was, meaning my thought about drugs was cut off for nothing, "You won prom king." he finally said, his voice filled with annoyance.

I opened my mouth to make a snazzy comeback before I felt it close again when what he said actually sunk in.

I won prom king.

I was actually chosen to be prom king. I don't know why, but it honestly came as a surprise to me. Maybe because Lucy was declared prom queen and in my mind someone who would be declared prom king right beside her would actually be a king, because that's who she deserved. But not an old, ugly, only cares about himself king. I'm talking about the cute, good king. Like...no that one killed all of his wives...maybe like...no not that one.

Okay a Fairy Tail king like...Cinderella's dad?

No wait, he wasn't a king.

Oh my gosh, you get what I mean. You shouldn't had expected that much from me anyways.

I started walking up to the little stage thing in the cafeteria (Yeah our prom was in our cafeteria..) to go receive my crown and have the slow dance with the beautiful queen.

"Congratulations Natsu." Makarov said with a little grin to me as I leaned down (he's short) so he could put the circular plastic crown on my head. I gave him a little dorky grin to say thanks before standing up again and moving next to Lucy. Makarov said some words but I wasn't paying attention, instead I was just staring at how bright Lucy's smile still was, it was even brighter up close and I really liked being close to her.

Makarov trailed on as I continued to look at Lucy, though she didn't notice my staring quite yet which may have been a good thing considering I probably looked like a giant creepo.

Eventually, an empty circle appeared in the middle while a slow song came on, people around the circle to make space for us. It took a moment for me to snap back to reality but when I did, I offered my hand to Lucy and she happily accepted it. I held her hand tight in mine as I led her to the circle for the dance, her hand just feeling comfortable in mine..like it was meant to be there.

When we were in the circle, I placed my hands on Lucy's waist and she wrapped hers around my neck.

I looked at her quietly and started to think about the time I had first asked Lucy out. Gajeel and Levy had gotten together before me, and they were very smug about it but I had beaten Gray and Juvia at least. I must say though, my way of asking Lucy out was better than there's by far. I had brought her to the place I first fell for her, even if I didn't know it was her, and went fishing with her. I taught her how to fish and how to cut worms (she didn't quite like that..I did it. I don't really blame her for not liking it though..those poor worms..) and we basically just spent the whole day together.

I know I know, not too big...yet.

But then a marching band came over and popped confetti then I knelt down on one knee and asked her to be my girlfriend!

I bet you're waiting for me to go 'SIKE' because I've done that before, eh? Well you're wrong, I honestly did ask her out that way. She giggled a lot before jumping onto me and gave me a big smooching on my lips. It was by far the best day of my life so far, I couldn't have been happier. I didn't even understand how my past self once hated me. But you know..the past is in the past and I'm almost positive that it won't repeat itself.

I smiled lightly as I came back to reality again to see her big onyx eyes stared into mine softly, like there was no where else that wanted to be. She smiled back at me and I leaned in to kiss her deeply, hearing some cheers from a few of the guys in the crowd.

Yeah..there was no where else I wanted to be either.

 **Hee hee..sorry that took forever. I've honestly got no excuse. Well that's no true, I could bring some medical thing into this but that just makes me sit down which could make me write more. Okay so anyways, I don't have too many interesting stories since last time. Well a bird dive bombed into my car while my family was on the highway and we screamed. I thought the tire popped out. That's basically it though.**

 **However, as an apology for being so lazy and uninspired, I shall now do...**

 **CHAOS' SUMMER SHOW SUGGESTIONS THAT WILL PROBABLY BE SKIPPED BY MOST PEOPLE BUT SHE'S BORED!**

 **First off, my current obsession.**

 **Voltron: The Legendary Defenders.**

 **It's a Netflix original reboot from the old 1980's anime Voltron. I adore this show. It's about a bunch of guys that find robotic lions and work together to form one giant samurai warrior who needs to stop an alien race from taking over the universe with the help of two aliens, Allura and Coran, who are 10 000 years old. Kinda cheesy, I know. And weird. The plot line isn't exactly what I watch it for though. I love the characters, they're so amazing. They've got all types of different personalities! And it honestly makes me laugh soo much. Plus, almost all guys, pretty sure you yaoi (haven't actually found a yaoi pairing I like yet, weird.) fans could easily find fanart and fanfiction for it. It's not quite anime, more like american anime but it's still great.**

 **So, not exactly the best persuasive piece, but I promise you, you'll at least enjoy it a bit or you can come and smack me.**

 **Next.**

 **Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Now this one is for yaoi fans even if nothing actually happens :(. This is an anime where a common girl has to pay off her debt to a bunch of rich boys for breaking their vase by working in a host club at high school however...they cannot reveal she's a girl. Again, this one has amazing characters and is just hilarious. Plus, a bunch of hot guys with tons of fan service for us ladies~**

 **Next.**

 **Maid-Sama**

 **Another anime and this one would be for shippers. This one is about a very stern class president who works in a maid cafe and has to keep that a secret, but this one guy finds out and now he's kind of blackmailing her. He wants her to be his 'personal' maid, but he only teases most of the time and is always there to help her..especially when quite a few creepos find her interesting too. Strong female lead, romance, and humor.**

 **Next**

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Okay, I haven't finished this one but Voltron distracted me. This one is an anime about a princess who's father is killed (such a friggen intense first episode) and is now a fugitive by her kingdom. She and her best friend, whose name escape's me at this moment, must now find the descendants of dragons so she can take back her kingdom and save her people. Humour, romance, and action~ Plus a strong female lead. SUPER intense first episode.**

 **Well there are some suggestions. I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
